


The Doctor's Daughter

by Reallifewriter



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reallifewriter/pseuds/Reallifewriter
Summary: Taking place in an Au, Donna and Tenth have a daughter named Olivia. Olivia is smarter than any average human being, but not a time-lord. But despite not being a time-lord, she wants to explore the universe in the Tardis, make new friends and find her half-sister, Jenny, more than anything.Follow Olivia on her journey and let's see where it ends and begins.





	1. New friends

* * *

_It was one of the first times she saw it._

_It was a blue and bigger on the inside. She gasped loudly as she stepped inside._

_Her father explained to her that one day she might _ _inherit this mysterious big thing._

_She looked up at him and asked him what it was._

_He simply smiled and answered calmly._

_"The Tardis."_

* * *

_"Hey!"_

She opened her eyes and sighed.

Gone she was from the memory of her father showing her the blue box and back she was in the school counselors office.

"Are you even paying attention?" the counselor asked. "You know that it's important..."

Her name was Olivia Noble. She had red hair and brown eyes. Her bag hang loosely over the chair she was sitting on. She leaned on her elbow and quirked her eyebrows.

"What is important?"

"That you be more open to the other students and us. You're 17, I'm worried about your social life!"

Olivia sighed. "You want me to be more social? I don't know if you noticed, but I'm the most social person in this place!"

"No, you are not. You only ever speak to Dave Price..."

"You want me to become best friends with the popular girls, is that it? Because if you want me to do that, then you don't have to 'worry' about me." Olivia stood up and swung her bag over her shoulder. "Which is wizard...you just want me to be like everyone else."

"No, I-"

"I'm going back to my class. Because my grades might suffer from this pointless talk."

She walked out of the room and slammed the door behind. The counselor sighed and readjusted some papers.

* * *

"And, how did my smart-girl do?"

Olivia just put some books back in her lockers and slammed it shut. She turned to Dave, her best friend and overall good guy. He had dark hair and brown eyes. He wasn't as smart as she was, but he was good at math, science and pretty useful to have around.

"Horrible." Olivia leaned against the locker door and folded her arms. She blew some hair out of her face. "Pfft...I can't catch a break...I'm sure that my mom is going to nag about it."

"Maybe if you keep it a secret." Dave said.

"Right. Another secret in the family, that will keep things peaceful."

"Alright...then buy something nice for her and ask for forgiveness."

"Not a chance. My dad tried that a few times and my mum is pretty much still angry...did you know that he wasn't even around for my first five years? Only showed up when I was six. He tried to ask forgiveness from my mum, but that took at least a few months."

"Ah...then forget what I said."

"I will."

Dave leaned against the locker next to her. He folded his arms too and blew out a little bit of air to mimic her previous actions.

They both quietly looked at the people who were passing them by. It was nice to have a friend like Dave. He never asked too many questions. Dave never saw the Tardis or knew much about her, besides that here parents were a bit odd. But she did know almost everything about him. He had a normal life; a mother, father and sister, and always told her about it. Maybe she should tell him about her secrets...someday...

"Look what we have here."

Olivia and Dave both let out an annoyed sigh as a blond girl with some other girls behind her walked up to her.

The other girls behind her all giggled as the blond girl, named Hanna spoke up.

"So, are you two losers observing the normal folk? Take notes, they don't talk about mathematics!"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Right...I'm not in the mood for this, Hanna. Not now, not ten million years back, not in the year 4026, not ever."

Hanna laughed. She put her hand against the locker and leaned closer. "I don't know what you're saying, otaku, but speaking to me like that isn't going to help with your counseling. Tell me, are you just acting up to annoy the counselor or do you actually want to see him?"

"Please don't." Olivia whispered. "Seriously, not now."

Dave swallowed nervously. He could see that things were escalating, but wanted to see what his friend would do next.

"I heard that you are shagging the counselor. Must be easy for you, since you're already such a slut."

Olivia turned to Hanna with fiery eyes. She bawled her fist and punched her in her stomach. Hanna doubled over and Olivia kicked her down against her private-area. She prepared herself for another attack when Dave grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Olive, stop!" He yelled. "You going to get us in trouble!"

Olivia looked at him and then glanced back at Hanna. The girl was holding her stomach and the other girls were worriedly standing around her. One of the girls tried to help her up, but to no avail.

More students gathered around and saw what had happened.

"Let's get out of here!" Dave said. "Before..."

"What is going on here?!"

A teacher, miss Williams, walked up to them. She looked at Hanna and at Olivia with a worried look.

"She assaulted me!" Hanna yelled. "I was just talking to her and out of nowhere she hit me!"

Olivia gasped. "Hey! I didn't..."

"You didn't what?" Miss Williams butted in. She folded her arms and glared at Olivia. "You didn't kick her?"

"Well..." Olivia bit her lip. _Why didn't she start her sentence with something clever? Now the teacher would never believe her._

"Olivia, get to the principal's office. Now. I'll get Hanna to the nurses office. Everyone get back to your classes!"

The students all scattered away while Hanna was let by miss Williams to the nurse. Olivia groaned and walked with heavy feet to the office of the principal.

* * *

A woman, in her 40's, was sitting in her car just outside of Olivia's school.

Her name was Donna Noble.

She was tapping her finger against the wheel while listening to a Beatles song that was coming from her radio. She glanced into her rearview mirror and noticed Olivia walking up to the car. The girl did not seem amused at all.

Olivia sat down next to her and put her bag down at her feet. She slammed the door shut and groaned.

"Mum, can't this radio be a little bit more silent?"

"You're one to talk..." Her mother turned the radio down and looked at her daughter. "What did you do this time? I got a nice call from the principal."

"Just..." Olivia pouted. "It wasn't dad's fault...at least not this time..."

"Then what did you do?"

Olivia looked out of the window without giving an answer.

Donna shook her head, sighed, started the engine and they drove off.

Olivia leaned against the cold window. She hated how the girls at school sometimes treated her. She wanted to make more friends, but it was difficult to make friends with people who laughed at her IQ score.

"Did you hurt someone?" Her mum asked.

"Yes, but she started it."

"You're just like your sister. Always fighting."

"You mean Jenny?"

Donna nodded. "Yeah. But she is gone. She disappeared long ago when I was your father's companion."

"Did she really die?" Olivia asked.

"No, but...we don't know where she is. Just like your father, always disappearing. At least she's alive, not killed like Harriet Jone..." Donna shook her head. Ever since they messed with time itself some things had been mixed up in her head. In another time line she wasn't even meant to be married, let alone remember her husband. But he somehow fixed time and now she was here with her daughter...

"Sorry." Olivia whispered, feeling a bit sorry for her mother. "Anyways, I was being bullied by another girl. I got mad and hit her."

"You shouldn't use brute force." Donna answered.

"I know. But still...she is horrible. And really thick."

"Oi, don't call her thick. Not when you have an IQ of 175."

"Sorry."

They stopped at a red light. Donna glanced at her daughter and smiled.

"But even if you were dumb I still bloody love you."

Olivia cringed. "Mum, I know, stop it."

"Sorry, love, but you're the best thing in my life. And before you answer, no, I'm not taking that back."

* * *

Ten minutes later they arrived at their house. It was next to her great-grandfather's and her grandmother's house.

Olivia walked through the front-door with her mother and they stepped into the hallway. Olivia immediately saw that her father was not home.

"Where's dad?" She asked her mother.

Donna looked around and smiled a little. "He had to work on the Tardis. I think he's in the garden. I'll go and see if he wants tea."

"Great, I'm gonna go upstairs to freshen up. I want some tea later too!"

Without waiting for an answer Olivia ran up the stairs.

Donna shook her head. She turned around and walked to the garden where she could already see a blue box.

* * *

Donna opened the door and stepped into the Tardis.

She could hear two voices; one from her husband and the other from her grandfather.

"Doctor, gramps, are you two in here?" Donna yelled as she walked up to the panel.

As if summoned by magic two heads popped up. One was from her gramps and the other was from the Doctor. They both had dirt on their faces and their clothes looked disheveled.

"Okay, what the hell have you two been doing?!" Donna yelled.

The Doctor jumped up and ran around the panel. "She is not broken, is she? No...but why would we move to the 13th century?"

Donna put her hands on her waist. "First of all, you're in the 21th century! Secondly, answer me, spaceman!"

"Donna, sweetheart, calm down." Wilf walked up to her and put his hand on her arm. He gestured to the Doctor. "I was just helping him and all of a sudden the box started to move. We landed somewhere and these weird people started to attack us! Thank god that the Doctor knew what to do, otherwise we would be dead by now!"

"Still..." Donna sighed. She couldn't say that it was their fault. Even though these two had been going on an awful lot of adventures lately...

The Doctor moved around the panel and eventually grabbed the screen.

"Everything looks fine...maybe she's tired. I have been traveling a lot lately..."

"Is it a lady?" Wilfred asked.

"Wot?" The Doctor looked up at him.

"The thingy...the blue box."

"No, of course not!" The Doctor yelled. "But it is a bit sentient...and that's why I'm worried."

"Oh..."

"Hey, gramps, how about you go inside and make us some tea?" Donna asked Wilf. "I need to have a word with my husband."

"Oh alright. Is Olivia home already?"

"Yeah, yeah, she's home."

"Okay. Then I'm going to set some delicious tea! And maybe wash up a little..."

While Wilf walked off Donna walked up to the Doctor. She looked at him as he was staring at the screen again.

"You know, it's not healthy to get that close to a screen." She whispered.

The Doctor stepped back from the screen and faced her. "Donna...what happened with Olivia?"

"Oh, now you're interested."

"Sorry, but I don't get transported to the 13th century every day."

"Yeah, but now you're in the 21th century. With me and Olivia." She grabbed his arm and said, more softly; "Sometimes I wish that you were here more...I know that Olivia wasn't born normally, that we never had...you know...or that you only came back five years after she was born..."

The Doctor frowned. "Donna..."

"And that you still love Rose..."

"I...Donna, I choose to be with you. Rose is in another universe with my duplicate, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember...but still...sometimes I wonder why you even choose me. I mean, we weren't interested in the beginning and you never really showed me that..."

Suddenly the Doctor grabbed Donna's hands and pulled her closer to him. Donna went quiet as he released one hand and gently touched her cheek with it. He stared at her intensely, but with a soft look.

"Donna Noble, don't talk about yourself like that...you're the most beautiful and important woman I know. I love you."

Donna stayed silent this time. He didn't tell her much that he loved her and she always thought that she wasn't that important to him. They got married in Vegas of all places. It was almost like a shotgun-wedding. There was no special ceremony, nothing. Just a ring and a quick kiss. And after that they both ran off into the Tardis, quickly setting for earth as it was almost being destroyed by Daleks. Again.

"Doctor..." Donna glanced down at his lips and then back into his eyes. "Don't you always lie?"

The Doctor moved closer. Donna closed her eyes and could feel his breath on her skin.

"Yes..." The Doctor whispered. "But I'm too afraid to lie to you."

He gently kissed her on her lips. Donna felt him move against her mouth in a gentle rhythm. She put her hands on his chest and felt his two heartbeats. They were both beating a bit faster than normal, but her own heart beat was going fast as well. Not that she could blame him.

She opened her mouth a bit more and he corresponded to it by entering. His hands moved onto her waist. Donna jerked a little at his touch and broke the kiss off.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm just..."

Before she could speak further the time-lord pushed his lips against her again. Donna's mind went blank as soon as his lips touched hers. They were soft...

The Doctor moved her up against the panel. He pulled away from the kiss and attacked her neck. Donna moved her head back and gasped as he laid kisses on her skin. She closed her eyes in ecstasy. _What this man could do to her..._

Suddenly the Tardis made a bleeping sound and they both jumped.

The Doctor took a step back and Donna stepped away from the panel. They both went quiet as the Tardis kept making sounds. The machine kept going for a bit before it suddenly stopped.

"So..." The Doctor rubbed his neck. "What were we talking about?"

Donna was blushing heavily and her heart was almost pounding out of her chest. She stared at him with big eyes for a few minutes before she was able to collect her mind again.

"We...well...uhm...I actually wanted to talk about Olivia. She got into trouble at school."

"Again?"

"Again." Donna sighed. "She hit a girl at school. Even though the girl was bullying her, she shouldn't have hurt her."

"Yeah. Well, there is not much we can do now."

Donna folded her arms and frowned. "Doctor! We need to let her know that violence is not the answer! I thought that you were against things like that!"

"I am, just...if I scold her about it then she'll think that I'm encouraging her not to stand up for herself..."

"But we can't just let this slide! We're her parents..."

"You're right..." He leaned against the wall. "You know, what? I'll talk to her."

"Good idea." Donna walked to the door, but stopped and turned around. "Wait, there is one more thing; why are you always taking gramps on new adventures?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Well, Olivia has school and you just got a new temp-job."

"So? Sometimes I wanna go with you too..."

"Then come with me next time. We can have another great adventure. Just like old times!"

"Alright!" Donna laughed a little. "Just take me to the beach next time."

The Doctor showed her a small grin. "That's a promise!"

He pressed a button and then walked to the door. He grabbed Donna's hand and they both walked out of the Tardis together.

* * *

When they went into the house, Wilf and Olivia were already talking and drinking tea at the table.

"Ah, mum, dad!" Olivia yelled loudly. "There you are, gramps just made lovely tea! Would you like some?"

Donna smiled at her daughter and put her hand on her shoulder. "Sweetheart, your father wants to talk with you, is that okay?"

"Sure!" Olivia jumped up. "Dad, where should we talk?"

"Let's sit down in the garden."

Olivia nodded and they walked off.

Donna sat down and Wilf poured some tea for her. She grasped the cup and felt the warmth in her hands.

"So..." Wilfred studied her face and looked serious. "How is it going between you and him?"

Donna thought back to the kissing session they just had and blushed heavily. She quickly shook her head to forget it. She shouldn't linger too much on those feelings when the timelord himself didn't do it.

"Fine...just..." Donna sighed and looked down at her mug. "...fine..."

"Fine? I thought that you were in love with him."

"I am. And he is amazing, wonderful...but once he goes off in the Tardis again I wonder if he'll even come back. You know that he missed the first five years of his daughter. And he's a time-lord. There is no reason for him to stay..."

"Oh, will you stop?!"

Donna blinked at her grandfather's stern voice. She looked up at him to see an annoyed expression on his face.

"Sweetheart, telling yourself that isn't going to make your relationship any easier." Wilf put his hand on her hand and flashed a smile at her. "I know that it's hard to believe, but that alien man really loves you."

Donna snickered. "Yeah, you're right. I'm married to an alien..."

"A handsome one I'll say."

Wilf and Donna both busted out into laughter.

* * *

Meanwhile Olivia and her father sat down on a bench in the garden.

"So, you kicked someone at school." The Doctor said. "Shouldn't do that."

"She started it." Olivia swept her hair back and leaned back. "And I didn't kill her."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows at her. "Well...you shouldn't do such things. Your mother doesn't condone such behavior."

"Good thing I was raised by her then."

"Olivia!"

"Sorry, sorry..." Olivia leaned forward again and put her hands on her lap. She fiddled with her thumbs while she stared at the ground with a frown. "Sometimes I just wish that I was born normally...And that my father was around more."

The Doctor put his hand on her shoulder. He knew what Olivia was talking about. She wasn't born normally. He and Donna went looking for Jenny when they heard that she was alive. After they dropped Rose at Pete's World, they went back to Messaline. But they never found her.

While they were looking for her, the planet got overrun by Zygons and they had to stop them. After they saved the planet, the Hath and the humans wanted to show them a new machine that could now make baby's from two people's DNA. However, somehow, while Donna was exploring the machine with her hands, her hand got stuck. The Doctor tried to help her, but to no avail. He also got stuck and the machine took both of their DNA.

After Olivia was 'born', the Doctor send Donna back to earth with the child. He promised her that he would return once he found a solution. Instead he stayed away for five years. When he returned Donna was dating a man named 'Shaun' and refused to even acknowledge him. The Doctor did his best and after months of bringing her flowers, Donna forgave him and they married.

"I know..." The Doctor whispered. "It was stupid of me to go away for so long...I'm sorry. You do know that I love you and your mother a lot, right?"

Olivia looked up at him with a smile. "Yeah, I do...and you don't need to say it, I know that. But, sometimes, when I see the others at school, I'm getting jealous."

"Well..." The Doctor slowly grinned. "They never learned how to pilot a Tardis."

Olivia giggled. "I guess. And they don't have a timelord as a dad."

"And they also never been to space. Remember when I took you to Autopia?"

"Yeah, it was beautiful..." Olivia smiled at the memory and giggled a little. "A lot of robots though."

"Still, you're lucky. When you're older you get to go on a lot more adventures with me and Donna. Most kids stay at home."

"Yeah...speaking of mum, what does she do to make you bow down to her?"

"I don't know. And don't change the subject!"

"I'm just interested is all." Olivia pulled her knees up on the bench and leaned her head on it. She turned her head around and looked at him with an interested look. "Come on, tell me. I won't go on behind your back."

"Alright, alright...I..." The Doctor rubbed his neck. "I...uhm...well...she...uh..."

Olivia raised her eyebrows. "Yes?"

"She is...I like her hair."

"Oh wow, only that, huh?"

"No, not just that...I mean, I also like her bre...I mean, she is very smart. And I can trust her with my secrets. Plus, she can be really sweet. And my, she is an interesting woman! She's sometimes really underestimating herself!"

"I know...but what do you think? Mum has always heard that she's nothing, even from grandma."

"Yes, Sylvia can be hard. But she's been a bit easier on Donna after we saved the universe."

"Ah...mum didn't have to get her memories wiped, right?"

"No. I fixed it by transported all that knowledge...which was easier said than done, because we had to travel all the way to the Morass, an alternate dimension which was only inhabited by Reapers and Chronovores."

He stopped for a second when he saw Olivia's raised eyebrows.

"Oh, right, I never told you. A Reaper is..."

"I know what a Reaper is." Olivia interrupted. "And I also know what a Chronovore is, I looked it up."

"Where? When?" The Doctor asked with confusion in his voice.

"The Tardis handbook."

"Right...anyway, we travelled there when we had an hour before all the alternate dimensions closed again. When we got there we got our hands on the Manus Maleficus, an artifact that is capable of anything, and transported Donna's metacrisis into it. We then went back to Pete's world, transported the knowledge into my duplicate and travelled back to the Morass and put it back in it's place before the Reapers attacked us."

"And then you went back to earth?"

"Just briefly for a breather. Later we started traveling again and when we went to Denmark in the fifth century we met Garundel, from the species Urodelian, who look just like toads, and we discovered that Jenny was still...well, you know the rest."

"Yeah...will we ever find Jenny?"

The Doctor put his hand on her head and petted her. "Maybe. One day."

Olivia swatted his hand away with a blush. "Wil you stop, dad?"

"Never, you're too cute." Said the Doctor as he put his hand on her head again and ruffled through her red hair. Olivia groaned as he messed her hair up. She wanted to swat his hand away again, but she knew that it wouldn't do much and just let him be for the moment.

They both stayed silent. The Doctor kept ruffling through her hair and Olivia stared at ground. She saw a small flower between the cracks of the tiles on the ground. It was small, but blooming a little. She wondered if it woud grow more. Maybe a big sunflower would come out.

"Hey, Olivia!"

Olivia and the Doctor looked up and saw Dave running into the garden. The Doctor pulled his hand back and stood up in annoyance. Olivia stood up too and stared at Dave.

"Dave?!" She yelled. "What are you doing here?"

Dave quickly ran up to her. "I was just in the neighborhood! But you never guessed..." He noticed the Doctor glaring at him and went quiet. He shyly grinned and scratched his head. "Oh, hello, Doctor. Nice weather, isn't it?"

"Yes, lovely..." The Doctor frowned at him. He always had a suspicious feeling towards Dave. Something about the boy set him off, even though he had no idea what it was.

"Well, anyway, just wanted to talk with Olivia in private." Dave said with a grin. "Is that okay?"

The Doctor was about to say that it wasn't but he felt like he shouldn't meddle with his daughter's friendship. As long as they just stayed friends, then he wouldn't have to worry.

"Dad?" Olivia nudged against his arm. "What's wrong?"

The Doctor looked down at her. In her eyes he could see the worry and confusion, just like any human, and behind those emotions he could see the intelligence of a time-lord. But even if she was part-time-lord, she was still his teenage daughter.

"Nothing." The Doctor smiled at her. "I think I'll have some tea together with Donna and Wilf. When you're done with your chat be free to join us."

"Got it, dad."

"Got it, mr Noble."

"Yeah, yeah..." The Doctor disregarded Dave and went back into the house.

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Olivia asked her friend Dave.

Dave looked around and then leaned closer, whispering; "Let's take the Tardis."

Olivia's eyes went wide and she gasped. "Dave, no!"

"Don't shout! And why not? Look, I was thinking. We always had this machine which allows us to travel anywhere in the whole wide universe and we barely used it! At least, I've never been. Don't you want to see and try what it would be like if you could be like the Doctor?"

"Dave..."

"Come on!" Dave grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the Tardis. They ran into the machine and closed the door behind them. Dave released her wrist and Olivia slowly walked up to the panel.

"I know how to pilot it, but I'm still a beginner. What if I do something wrong? Mum once crashed into the 1930's."

Dave walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "But you're not your mum. And see it as taking your dad's car. We'll return it as soon as possible. He won't even notice that it was gone."

Olivia sighed. She pushed her doubtful thoughts aside and pulled the lever. She grinned widely at Dave and set the coordinates.

"Well, whole wide universe, where do you wanna go?!" She yelled as the machine moved through space.

Dave almost fell over, but managed to hold on. "U-uhm, you decide!"

"Then, let's just take a gamble!" Olivia pushed down a few buttons and pulled another lever. She set the course for any random planet and was hoping that they wouldn't end up in some war.

* * *

"The Tardis!"

The Doctor was just drinking tea with Donna and Wilf when he heard the sound of the Tardis. He immediately jumped up with a loud yell and ran to the garden. When he arrived he saw that the Tardis was gone and that Olivia and her friend were nowhere to be seen.

He grabbed his head and stared with wide eyes into nothingness. He had no idea where they could be, if they were in danger...if those kids would get hurt then it would be his fault.

"The Tardis is gone!" Donna yelled as she and Wilfred ran into the garden.

"And where is Olivia?!" Wilf yelled.

Donna looked at Wilf and gasped. "You're right, the kids are gone! Oh, no, Doctor, where could they be?!"

The Doctor didn't answer and kept quiet. Donna worriedly put her hands on his arm.

"Doctor, you can track them, right? And Olivia should be okay, right?!"

The Doctor looked at her with shock. He knew that he shouldn't make the situation even worse. Plus, Donna was right, there should be a way to track them or to get them back...but what if they transported to the Dalek-planet?! Olivia wouldn't stand a change...

"Doctor?" Donna grasped his arm tighter.

The Doctor took a deep breath and turned to Donna. He put his hands on her shoulders and stared her directly into her eyes. He immediately felt calmer when he saw her beautiful eyes.

"Donna..." The Doctor sighed. "I honestly don't know. But I can try to get the Tardis back."

"But what if they're not in there?" Donna asked.

"We can at least try." The Doctor said. "All I need are a few items for a transporter."

Donna rolled her eyes. "As if we're going to make a transporter out of a few eggs, I mean, come on, that's a bit farfetched!"

"Donna, don't be disheartening!" Wilfred said. "Doctor, what do you need?"

The Doctor released Donna and scratched his chin. "Well...I might need...hold on! I don't need anything! I just need to find an Eight leg!"

"A what?" Wilf said.

The Doctor started to think. "If I find eight of those things, then I'm surely going to get them to the Tardis and...and...and...AH!"

He clapped in his hands and Donna jumped a little at the sound. The Doctor grinned and yelled; "Phone!"

"Phone?" Donna asked, but the Doctor was already running back inside. She looked confused at her grandfather before they both decided to run after her husband into the house.

The Doctor ran to the landline and grabbed the phone. He frantically started to look through the contacts until he found Olivia's number. He typed it in and put the phone to his ear. Donna and Wilf ran up to him and stopped by his side. The Doctor gave them a look while they both looked confused and worried.

The phone went a few times, before it was picked up.

* * *

Olivia and Dave stepped out of the Tardis. They saw that they weren't exactly in their own time line anymore. The streets they were in looked old fashioned, just like the people who were walking by.

"We're in the nineteenth century!" Dave yelled out loud. "But how?!"

"Calm down..." Olivia said. "We don't even know what year it is."

"How can you calm down?! This is amazing! I knew that the Tardis was bigger on the inside and everything, but I've never been..." He took a deep breath before he continued. "...you know...going through space and time!"

"I have. But only with me dad and mum."

"Then this makes it even more amazing!"

"Yeah..." Olivia smiled confidently. "You're right! I can travel on my own!"

Dave clapped his hands together. "That's it! Find the courage!"

"Yeah!" Olivia raised her fist into the air and Dave followed. A few people stopped and stared at them. Olivia and Dave both pulled their fists down in embarrassment. "But first...maybe we should ask someone which year it is."

"Good idea." Dave said.

Olivia nodded and walked over to a random woman with a red dress on. She tapped the woman on her shoulder and the woman turned around.

"Yes?"

The woman had brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair was put in a messy bun above her head, while the rest fell down at her shoulders. Her loose hair was covering her ears.

"Excuse me, but what year is it?" Olivia asked.

"92."

"No, I mean which century and everything...like 1790, you know?"

"Ah!" The woman clapped in her hands. "I'm so sorry, I did not understand thee!"

Olivia smiled. "That can happen, no worries."

"Then, it's the year 181892. It's about three o'clock."

"Ah...wait, 181892?!" Olivia gasped. "You don't mean 1892?!"

"No?" The woman giggled. "What planet are you from? It's 181892. eighteen, eighteen, ninety-two, on planet Herath!"

Olivia and Dave both looked shocked at the woman. 1818192?! Where they in some weird paralel universe?! What was going on?

"And..." The woman looked at the sky. "It's almost five o'clock. You know what that means."

"What does that mean?" Olivia asked nervously.

"The snowmen are coming."

Olivia shivered. She got a bad feeling as she noticed that it was starting to slowly snow. "The snowmen?"

"Yes..." The woman moved a bit closer and said; "Don't think about anything related to snow or a snowman will appear and change you into ice."

"Change us into ice?!" Dave yelled loudly. "You must be kidding! You are not fooling me lady!"

"Dave..." Olivia said, but Dave pushed her aside and grabbed the lady by her upper arm.

"We are in 1892, and there are no such things as magical snowmen! Stop messing with us and just tell us the truth!"

All of a sudden the ground started to shake. Olivia almost fell over and Dave stopped yelling.

"Oh no!" The woman looked at Dave with disgust. "You thought of a snowman! They're coming for you!"

The citizens around them scattered quickly. In front of them the snow whirled around and out of the ground three big snowmen appeared. But they didn't look like any snowman a child would build with their hollow eyes and scary smiles filled with razor sharp teeth. They also had scary arms that could stretch out.

"W-what are those?!" Dave yelled.

"Snowman, run!" The lady yelled.

Olivia and Dave followed her as she ran down the street.

They could hear the snowmen following them.

* * *

They ran into an empty house. The lady closed the door and ran to a bookcase. She tried to pull it in front of the door, but it wouldn't budge.

She whipped her head around and yelled at Olivia and Dave; "Help me drag this bookcase in front of the door!"

"R-right!" Olivia and Dave said. They quickly sprung into action and helped the lady to put the bookcase in front of the door.

"Okay, it shall take them a bit longer to break this down!" The lady yelled. "Now, we must go upstairs. There is a ladder which leads to another balcony of another house. If we climb over it and then break it off, those creatures won't be able to follow us!"

"Hold on..." Olivia held her hands up. She stared at the lady with confusion. "Who...who are you? And why are you helping us?"

"Do you really need to ask her why she's helping us?" Dave asked.

The lady smiled at Olivia. "I'm helping because otherwise you shall die. And my name is Clara Oswald, daughter of David James Oswald, but you may call me Clara, since I assume we might be about the same age."

"Ah, okay...well, my name is..." Olivia quickly shut her mouth and smiled. What if she would call herself doctor? It would impress her and...wait, no! She didn't have to impress this stranger. She quickly opened her mouth again. "U-uhm..right. My name is Olivia and that there is Dave. We're not from here."

Clara narrowed her eyes and cocked her eyebrows. "I've gathered. Where are you from?"

"From another universe." Olivia answered.

"Planet earth." Dave added. "Where the year 1892 exist instead of 181892 and where there are no snowman monsters!"

"Sssshhhh!" Clara put her fingers against her lips to hush him. "Keep quiet! And don't think about them or there might be coming more!"

"Sorry." Dave whispered.

"Did someone say more?!"

The three of them jumped at an unfamiliar voice and turned around. A humanoid with a large, bulb-like head and short body stepped from behind a table. He wore armor and held a small gun in his hand.

Clara immediately grabbed a broom and pointed it towards him.

"Stand back guys, it's another monster!" Clara yelled.

The creature raised his gun and pointed it towards her. "I suggest you leave your broomstick be. My gun is much more efficient."

"Oi, wait!" Olivia quickly jumped between the two and raised her hands. "Put your weapons down, both of you!"

Clara shook her head. "Not until he says what and who he is!"

Olivia sighed. "That's what you're concerned about?!" She turned her head towards the creature. "You're a Sontaran, aren't you? Why are you here? To make another clone planet? Or to make war?"

The Sontaran put his gun down. "My name is Strax. And I am not here to destroy these aliens. I was deployed to war, yet I happened to crash land here in this universe. At first it looked like Earth, but according to my knowledge this isn't earth."

Olivia put her hands down and Clara put her broom down too. Olivia took a deep breath and continued to ask him.

"Well, then...you were hiding from the snowmen too...why didn't you use your weaponry?"

"This?" Strax raised his gun again and Clara raised her broom again. "It does not work against the ice-queen."

"Ice-queen?" Olivia chuckled a little. "What is this, a disney-movie?"

"What's disney?" Clara asked, but Dave put his hand on her shoulder.

"Something in the future." He whispered. "Don't think too much about it."

"You are a good soldier to know what I am." Strax said to Olivia.

"Thanks...I actually learned from my dad. The Doctor."

Strax suddenly pointed his gun at her again and stroke the pose of a soldier.

"Our enemy, the Doctor! He and the boy destroyed one of our ships! They foiled with our plans to make your earth into a clone world!"

Olivia put her hands up towards him. "Strax, wait! We can talk this out!"

"A true soldier never makes peace with his enemies! I will eliminate you and let the Doctor feel our pain!"

"Olivia!" Dave yelled worried.

Olivia kept her hands up. She had no idea how to fight against him. If she would kick him, then it would be too slow. And if she would run away, then she would surely die as well. There was no way out of this situation. If she only hadn't mentioned her father...

All of a sudden the door broke open.

They all turned around and gasped in horror as the snowmen barged into the room.

"Up the stairs!" Clara yelled and they all ran up.

They hurriedly ran onto the roof where it was cold as hell. Clara closed another door behind her and ran to the spot where the ladder was supposed to be. But there was nothing to be seen. There was only a broken piece of wood and nothing more.

"What now?!" Olivia yelled as she saw the situation.

Clara looked down. "It's too big of a jump! We're never going to make it!"

Olivia looked at Dave. She knew that everything was because of him. If he hadn't imagined them, then they would...hold on!

"Imagination!" Olivia ran to Dave and grabbed his arm. "Dave! You imagined these snow monsters, right?!"

Dave shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Olivia, I was just..."

"Not the time, think about fire!"

"Fire? But that's not even related to snow, how can it..."

"Imagine the snowmen being on fire...no, imagine this whole house on fire!"

"I'll try..."

Olivia nodded and ran to Strax. "Strax, I need your help!"

"I do not give my enemies help."

"Oh, for..." Olivia grabbed her hair and groaned. "Do you want to live or die?!"

"I want to die with honor."

"Then dying because you're too focused on revenge is not honor at all, is it?! You can try to kill me later, but for now we need to defeat these snowmen, got it?!"

Strax put his gun down. "Understood. For now, we are equals. Tell me what should be done."

"Great, help me drag that big wooden door over here!" Olivia pointed to an old wooden door that lay a few meters away. Strax nodded and together they grabbed the door and put it next to Clara. Olivia wiped some sweat from her forehead. She then pointed at Strax's gun. "Your gun, if you happen to shoot it while your standing on a loose board, does it kick you away? Because when Dave can imagine fire, then we need to get away from here."

"Yes, I understand. And yes, my gun can be used as that."

"Great! Everybody on board!"

Clara, Dave, Olivia and Strax all jumped on the door. At that moment the door busted open and the snowmen, together with a woman made out of ice, appeared.

"That must be the snow-queen!" Clara yelled.

"Dave, imagine something!" Olivia yelled.

"Sorry!" Dave closed his eyes and frowned. "I just can't think of a house on fire..."

Olivia groaned. "Dave, come on! Anything with fire is good, it doesn't matter. Just think of something, anything! A fire, fireworks, an explo-"

The moment she said it the house exploded.

The snowmen immediately busted out into tiny snowflakes and the ice-queen broke into tiny pieces. The wooden door Olivia, Dave, Clara and Strax were on, flew into the air as the explosion went off.

They flew through the air and eventually flipped upside down into a nearby pigsty.

* * *

"Eeeek!"

Clara shrieked. Her hair, clothes and shoes were covered in poo and mud. The others calmly stood up and wiped the mud from their clothes.

"How art thee all so calm?!" Clara yelled. "We are covered in mud and feces!"

"We're still alive, aren't we?" Olivia said. "And our plan worked! We defeated the snowmen!"

"But my dress and my shoes!"

"Oh, you'll be alright, Clara..." Dave said.

"Yeah, Cla..." Before Olivia could speak further she heard the ringtone from her mobile. The device was in her pocket ringing loudly. She pulled it out of her pocket and recognized the number.

It was their house number.

She picked up and held the phone to her ear.

_"OLIVIA!"_

She immediately held a bit further away from her ear as she heard her father yell loudly through the phone.

She slowly put the phone back to her ear and carefully said; "H-hey dad..."

_"Don't 'hey' me! Where the hell are you?!"_

Olivia swallowed nervously. "I'm...I'm in 181892. Me and the group just fought a few snowmen off."

_"In 181892?! And what group? I thought you were just with Dave."_

"No, I'm actually..." Olivia hesitated. She would only bring herself in danger if she told her father who she was with. Plus, she had no idea if Strax was still willing to kill them.

_"Olivia? You still there?!"_

Olivia blinked a few times. "Yeah...yeah...just...how are you calling me? I'm in a completely other universe, my phone shouldn't even be reachable."

_"Oh, I just put a universal receiver in your device. Anyhow, listen to me. Get back to the Tardis with your friend and I'll guide you through it."_

"Dad, I don't need guidance. I just piloted the Tardis towards this on my own."

_"Did ya? Or did you just put the Tardis on random and ended up in another universe because of that?"_

"Well..."

She suddenly heard a grunt and her mother's voice on the other end of line.

_"Just...give me the phone, I'll talk to her! Give it here!" _

She could hear a struggle and heard Donna's voice on the other side of line instead of her dad's.

_"Honey..."_ Donna sounded worried. _"Are you alright?"_

"Yeah, mum...just covered in poo and mud."

_"Okay...are you with Dave?"_

Olivia looked over at her group. Dave, Clara and Strax were still wiping the mud and poo from their clothes.

"Kinda...I'm also with Clara and Strax."

_"Who?"_

"Uhm, Clara is a girl from this town and Strax is...uhm...a Sontaran."

_"A Sontaran?! Oh no, are you...hold on, spaceman, I wasn't done yet! OI!"_

Olivia heard another struggle and then her father was back on the phone.

_"Honey, what is this about a Sontaran?!"_

"It's fine, dad, he helped us."

_"Still, just get back to the Tardis. I'll guide you through it, got it?"_

"Got it."

Olivia put the phone into her pocket and walked over to the others. "Guys!"

"Please, bid me yond thee has't a planeth to receiveth this smelleth out of mine own hair." Clara said with a sigh.

"No, I don't have a plan." Olivia looked at Dave. "But Dave, we need to get back to the Tardis. My dad's on the phone and he will instruct us on how to travel back to our own world."

"Okay!" Dave said. "Let's go then!"

Dave and Olivia ran back to the Tardis, unaware the Sontaran and lady were following them. When they found the Tardis , left where it was, they immediately jumped in.

Olivia brought the phone back to her ear and asked; "Dad, I'm in the Tardis again, what now?"

_"Okay, go to the panel and grab the screen. Push on the green button on the side of the screen."_

Olivia did as she was told and a small holographic keyboard appeared underneath the screen.

"There is a keyboard now."

She could hear her dad chuckle._ "Brilliant! Now, type in our year and date. The hours are not needed, it will calculate itself."_

Olivia typed in the year and date. She heard the Tardis making a few small noises.

_"Good girl! Now, just push on the red button with an 'X' on it. Then the Tardis will calculate and bring you back home."_

Olivia pushed on the red button and the Tardis suddenly made a huge sound as it started to move. Dave fell backwards, but Olivia was able to hold onto the panel.

"D-dad, I think it's moving!"

_"Perfect! Now it will bring you home on the automatic pilot! No need to push buttons or anything! Okay, I'll see you soon! Bye!"_

And with that the line was cut off. Olivia put the phone back into her pocket and walked over to Dave to help him up.

"Ugh...what just happened?" Dave asked as she pulled him up.

"Automatic pilot. The Tardis is driving itself back to home, isn't it wizard?"

"I guess..." Dave stood up and wiped his clothes off. He and Olivia both turned at the same to just notice now that they had two more passengers on board.

Clara and Strax stood there looking around in bewilderment.

"It's..." Clara gasped. "It's...it's..."

"I don't think that we were supposed to bring back a human and a Sontaran." Olivia whispered to Dave. "What are we going to do when my dad sees them?"

"No idea." Dave whispered back. "But for now, let's act friendly."

Olivia nodded and composed herself. She leaned against the panel with a grin. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It's...it's..."

As Clara kept repeating herself Olivia chuckled. "I know." Olivia said. "Come on, say it before you choke on your own words."

"It's...smaller on the outside."

"Yeah, I know...wait what?!"

"It's such a magnificent machine!" Strax said. He walked up to Olivia and bowed his head. "You saved my life, miss! As a honorable soldier I am forever in your debt!"

Olivia nervously grinned. "Uhh, that's great and all, but what about my father?"

"Forgiven for his actions. As a soldier I must forgive those whose children done nothing wrong."

"Kinda contradicting your own words." Dave said quickly.

Strax straightened his back and looked around. "This machine is bigger on the inside, miss! I hope to learn more from your technologic and scientific mind!"

"Right..." Olivia swallowed. Now she had a girl from another planet on board and an alien who was now working for her.

"It's incredible!" Clara yelled. She ran around and giggled. "It's like magic!"

"It isn't." Olivia said.

"Well, it must be!" Clara walked up to the panel and Olivia immediately grabbed her arm.

"Please, don't touch anything!" She yelled.

"Of course not!" Clara rolled her eyes. "As if I would touch something that I have no knowledge off, dear heavens!"

Olivia released her arm. "Alright. Just don't touch anything or my father will tell my mum to kill us!"

"Is your mother that scary?" Clara leaned closer to the panel and studied it. "Because I think I can handle her. I mean, if I can handle a world filled with snowmen and scary things around every corner, then I can surely handle your mother. I'm not afraid of anyone."

"Except snowmen." Dave whispered.

All of a sudden the Tardis came to a stop. The machine went silent and Olivia knew that they had arrived.

"G-guys, w-we're here." Olivia said. She didn't miss the tremble in her own voice and felt the nervousness.

Dave nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

The Doctor and Donna both stared at the Tardis which appeared back in the backyard.

Donna glanced at the Doctor. She couldn't really read his expression, so she just grabbed his hand and squeezed it a little.

"There they are." She whispered.

"Yeah..." The Doctor said softly.

They both waited until the doors of the Tardis opened and Olivia stepped out.

When she stepped out they released each others hands and folded their arms and frowned at her, but immediately covered their noses.

Olivia shyly stepped out. She looked down at the ground as she slowly walked up to her parents. She felt her heart pounding in her chest and couldn't look them into their eyes.

"Olivia!" Donna released the Doctor's hand and wanted to pull her daughter into a hug, but stopped herself. She took a step away from her daughter and said, while covering her nose; "How could you just disappear on us?! Something could have happened to you! Do you know how worried I was?!"

Olivia nodded as she felt even more guilt wash over her. "I know, mum. I'm sorry."

The Doctor looked on with a smile and shook his head. He could punish her and he would, but for now he was just happy that she got home in one piece. He turned his gaze to the Tardis's doors which opened up again. He expected Dave to come out alone, but instead Strax and Clara appeared too.

The Doctor reacted immediately. He stepped in front of the girls and glared at Clara and Strax.

"What are a Sontaran and Eccubus doing here?!" He yelled.

Donna and Olivia stared at the two. Donna shivered when she saw the Sontaran, but was wondering who the Doctor was referring to when he said 'Eccubus'. All she saw where the Sontaran, a human and just Dave.

"Mr Noble, I can explain." Dave said. "I..."

"Dave, I'm not in the mood for your shenanigans, how did those two get on the Tardis?"

"Well..." Olivia scratched her head. "We got on the planet called Herath in the year 181892 and we were attacked by these snowmen and met Clara and Strax."

"Right. Well, we better bring them back!" The Doctor was about to grab the two and put them back in that year when Strax pointed his gun towards him. The Doctor stepped back and held his arms up. "Or not..."

"Sir, please don't attempt to bring us back to that horrid place." Strax said. "Or you will be obliterated. That aside, I am not your enemy anymore."

"Then why are you pointing a gun at me?!" The Doctor yelled.

"Sir, don't bring us back!" Clara yelled. "Herath is a horrid place, filled with terrible creatures made of snow! Earth seems much more safe!"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "Erh...Earth is, uhm..."

"Oi!"

Donna stepped in front of the Doctor and glared at the two. "You two are not going anywhere. Get that gun out of our faces and explain for once what the hell is going on!"

"Yes, miss." Strax and Clara both said and Strax lowered his gun.

"Good. Now, you!" Donna pointed at Clara. "Are you a human or something else?!"

"I'm..." Clara wanted to lie, but was too afraid to. "I'm an Eccubus."

"And what the hell is that?!"

"A humanoid creature." The Doctor suddenly said. "I've seen them thousands of years ago, but back then they looked completely different. They even acted different, much more war-hungry."

"We've changed." Clara said.

"I know you did. But there is always a small thing which marks the true nature of those in hiding."

"Hiding?" Donna turned her head to him. "What are you talking about?!"

"They lost the war ages ago." The Doctor stepped towards Clara and looked down at her. "Unlike Sontarans they couldn't hold up their fort. Now the entire galaxy is against their existence. Most of them are in hiding."

Clara frowned at him. "What is it to you?"

"Oh..." He put his hands in his pockets and sniffed. With raised eyebrows he looked to the right before looking back at her. He shrugged a little. "You put my daughter in danger. And hurting the daughter of a time-lord is what...oh yeah, a crime! I could report it. I think that the shadow proclamation would love it to have another one of you in their hands. Turning them into war-machines. Or you show me your mark...it's up to you."

"Fine!"

Clara swiped her hair back and two elven-like ears appeared. Olivia and Donna both gasped loudly and Strax stared dumbfounded. The Doctor had no reaction at all.

"Yes, I'm a bloody Eccubus. But I was born on that planet! My parents rented a house when I was a small kid!" Clara stepped closer to him and pricked with her finger in his chest. The Doctor tried his hardest not to faint from the stench coming from her. "And I didn't bring your daughter in danger, I was helping her! Just because I'm an Eccubus doesn't mean that I go out of my way to kill everyone!"

"Wait, that still doesn't explain anything." Donna said. "What is an Eccubus?"

The Doctor looked over his shoulder at her. "I just told you!" He said with a high-pitched voice.

"I know, but can it do anything or something?"

The Doctor looked back at Clara. He saw the fire in her eyes and wasn't about to find out.

"Oh, just some super powers..." The Doctor said. "And if they want, an Eccubus can easily make any man surrender to them."

"Yeah, but I'm not a vengeful Succubus."

The Doctor nodded. "Right."

Donna quickly grabbed the Doctor's sleeve and pulled him away from her. "So..." She entangled her arm with his and smiled at Clara. "How about everyone first washed themselves? You all smell horrible."

"That was my suggestion." Clara said.

"The Tardis can clean them all up." The Doctor suggested. "I'll show you all, there is a room where it can clean any filth straight form your body."

Dave sighed in relief.

"Good. I need a shower."

* * *

After a quick wash up, which was done within a few minutes, they all sat down for some tea.

After a few rounds Donna was standing in the kitchen, preparing another cup of tea. She could hear laughter in the other room, probably from Olivia and Clara, who had quickly become good friends.

"Miss Noble."

Strax walked into the kitchen and Donna swallowed nervously.

"Uhm...is something wrong?" She asked carefully.

"No. But since I am in your service, I needed to say that I am very grateful for your honorable act."

Donna cocked one eyebrow as she had no idea what he was talking about. "Honorable act?" She repeated.

"Yes. You saved the entire universe!"

Donna remembered. Years ago when the planet was transported and invade by Daleks, she and the other companions got taken as prisoners. However, since the meta-crisis happened, she was able to stop them and transport their own world and other planets back to safety with the help of the Doctor and Tentoo.

"Ah..." Donna was about to retaliate, since she thought that it was mostly the Doctor and his duplicate who helped. Even if she stopped Davros and the Daleks, she wouldn't have if she didn't touch the hand and got a time-lord's mind for the time being. And she wouldn't have even managed to transport all the planets back without everyone's help.

She rubbed her nose and smiled shyly. "Well...I wasn't alone when I saved everyone. The Doctor...and the others helped me. We did it together."

Strax looked confused. "But, tales of the DoctorDonna echo throughout the galaxy! I am really honored to be in your presence!"

"Don't be, I..." Donna looked away. "I...uhm...I just got lucky."

"You didn't just get lucky."

Strax turned around and he and Donna saw the Doctor standing in the doorway.

The Doctor stared at Strax. "What are you doing here? Dave needs to tell you a story, get back in there."

"Yes, sir!" Strax nodded and stomped away.

The Doctor walked over to Donna who nervously took a step back. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her worried and doubtful look.

"Donna..." His voice softened. "Are you alright? Did Strax say something to make you upset?"

Donna shook her head. "No, it's just...everyone is apparently talking about me saving the universe. But without you and the others I wouldn't have..."

The Doctor grabbed her hands. "Donna, stop talking about yourself like that. You are brilliant. Always are, always have been."

She blushed and smiled. Only he knew how to silence her doubtful mind. She shyly moved closer to him and put her hands and head against his chest. She could hear his two heartbeats, both pumping at the same moment. Sometimes she wondered how it would be to hear those heartbeats while laying in the same bed as him. How it would be to sleeping against his chest after they...

She clenched her eyes shut and open again. Now was not the time to have such thoughts! Where did they even come from?!

She wanted to pull back when the Doctor suddenly put one hand on her back and the other on the back of her head. He gently put a kiss on the top of her head and murmured; "I want to get closer to you, Donna Noble."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean..." The Doctor planted another kiss on her head and whispered; "Donna, we have been together for years, but never...you know...mated."

Donna looked up at him with a blush. "W-what, w-w-w-why would you say that? Didn't we once say, no mating?"

The Doctor frowned. "Yes, but...that was ages ago. And we're married..." He held his hand up and showed her the wedding ring. "Remember?"

"Yeah...but..." Donna felt her stomach turn. She hadn't done 'it' with someone for a long time. And the Doctor might be attractive and all that, but she never thought about mating with an alien...that's why she decided on the 'no-mating-rule' when she started to travel with this man. Plus, back then the Doctor was more interested in adventures anyway. And back then they were looking for Rose.

"Don't worry about it so much, Donna-dear. It will be the same as human-mating." The Doctor pulled back with a smile. He gave Donna a quick kiss on her cheek. "Anyway, you can finish making tea, I'm going to try to convince them to get back to their planet!"

He hopped away as if nothing was wrong and left Donna in the kitchen, feeling conflicted.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Danger coming

The next day was Saturday, so Olivia could stay home. She and Dave showed Clara and Strax her room and also showed them things like the tv, shower and other modern things.

Clara was the most impressed. She had never seen a shower.

"You have never seen a shower?" Olivia asked her while they stood in the bathroom.

"No, not really..." Clara held the shower-curtain between her fingers. "I mean, I mostly washed myself with baths or other old fashioned things...but water that goes through pipes and comes out clean and warm?! Never! Can I try it some time?"

"Sure!" Olivia grinned at her.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" Clara pulled Olivia into a hug and wrapped her arms around her. Dave scoffed and rolled his eyes. Olivia knew that he was jealous, but didn't focus on that. Dave always got quickly jealous.

"So, what's going on here?"

Clara pulled away from Olivia, who noticed her mother standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hey, mum." Olivia said. "I was just showing Strax and Clara around."

"And that involves a lot of hugging?" Donna asked.

"A little bit." Clara said. "But I was thankful. Olivia told me that I could shower any time I want! And I never took a shower!"

"Uhm..." Donna raised her eyebrows. An image of a muddy Eccubus went through her mind and she quickly disregarded it. "Right...so, I just came here to tell you that I'm going with your dad today."

Olivia smiled. "An adventure? That's nice, mostly gramps goes with him."

"Yeah, but the Doctor told me that he had something to show me. That's why for today I'm gone. You and Dave are in charge, okay? So you can have fun with your new friends, but also need to make your homework, understood?"

"Got it, mum." Olivia sighed. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"I know, sometimes I forget that..." Donna giggled. "Do you remember when you used to..."

"Okay, thanks for checking on me mum!" Olivia quickly pushed Donna out of her room with a red face. She didn't need to be reminded of her days when she was a young kid and she would act like she was a fairy. She shut the door and turned back to her friends with a smile. "So...what shall we do today?"

"Make a weapon of mass-destruction." Strax said.

Clara gave him a small hit on the back of his head and Strax fell down on his knees. Dave immediately got worried, but Olivia stayed calm.

"Seriously, guys, we have the whole day for ourselves! We can do anything we want!" Olivia yelled. "How about we make a cake? And Dave, calm down, Strax is fine, Sontarans have that kind of reaction, that's why they always face their enemies in battle."

"A cake?" Clara asked, completely ignoring the details about Sontarans. "But that will take ages!"

"Oh, don't worry. Making a cake will be easy, you'll see. And there are easy recipes."

"So, a cake?" Dave asked.

Strax stood up. "Miss Olivia gave us the order and we should follow. We are going to make a cake."

Dave chuckled. "That's cool, it rhymes!"

"Yes it rhymes." Strax said. "But is the temperature significant for that?"

"No, I-I was just..."

Olivia clapped in her hands. "Okay, guys, stop bickering. Let's bake!"

"Understood!" Clara and Dave yelled.

* * *

"So...where are we going?"

Donna stepped into the Tardis. Her hands were in her pockets as she walked up to the panel. The Doctor noticed how she was walking and chuckled a little.

"What?" Donna asked.

"I'm rubbing of on you, aren't I?"

"What are you talking about, alien boy?!" Donna leaned with one hand against the panel.

"The way you walk, slumbering around with your hands in your pockets."

Donna quickly pulled her other hand out of her pocket. "I'm not...look, are we going somewhere or what?!"

"Right!"

The Doctor pulled a lever on the panel and off they went. Donna grabbed onto the panel as the Tardis shook.

"Let's go to Masuchelesprawl town!"

"Masa-What?!" Donna yelled.

"Allonsy!"

The Tardis made a sharp turn and she was thrown across the room. The Doctor grabbed her arm and pulled her close to his chest. Donna wrapped her arms around him. She yelped as the Tardis made another turn.

When she looked up she saw the madness in the Doctor's eyes. But she didn't get frightened. It was a look she had gotten used to through the years.

The Tardis made another turn. Donna buried her head into his chest and she smelled his scent. It was metallic, had a hint of lemon and freshly cut grass, but also smelled a bit like dirt.

"Aaaand, we're here!"

The Tardis stopped. Donna stepped away from the Doctor with a flushed face. She adjusted her t-shirt and swept her hair back.

"Please..." She sighed and looked at the Doctor. "Tell me that we're somewhere safe."

"Well...I think we are...not that I have been here often, I mean, I was here when I was just seventy."

"Just seventy...?"

"Yeah, I hope that it hasn't changed much."

"Okay, but where are we?" Donna asked.

The Doctor smirked and he walked to the doors of the Tardis. He opened them up and stepped out into the sunlight.

Donna followed him and her eyes went wide.

She saw streets of shining diamonds and beautiful buildings. People and aliens were walked around.

"These streets...!" Donna gasped. "They are made of diamonds!"

The Doctor walked onto the streets. Donna followed him closely and looked around her. She still couldn't believe it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" The Doctor said.

Donna nodded. "Yeah..." She went quiet. Her thoughts went to what the Doctor yesterday said. He told her that it was time to...have sex, to put it bluntly, but she didn't knew what to expect from him. With Lance she was never about to, and with Shaun...he was nice and caring and he didn't hurt her when they did 'it'...but with Shaun it was never anything special to her. He wasn't really...good...in bed.

And now she was with an alien. Would it be different? What if he was too big or did something weird that would freak her out?!

"Donna?" The Doctor had noticed her worried look. He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah, just...I'm worried about what we're going to do."

"You're worried about the hotel booking? Because the hotels here all have nine galaxy-stars."

"No that, you idiot. I'm worried about doing it."

"Oh, you mean sex."

Donna went red and put her finger to her lips. "Sssshhh! Don't say it out loud, you prawn!"

The Doctor pried her hand away. "What is there to even worry about?" He grabbed her hand and smiled a little at her. "Donna, I'm not going to hurt you. And..."

"And we're not having this conversation in the middle of the street." Donna sighed. "Let's go to the hotel for now, okay?"

"Alright, guess we better cut to the chase. Come on."

The Doctor grabbed her hand and Donna walked along with him to the hotel.

* * *

Meanwhile in a whole other universe a certain blonde woman and brown haired man in a suit were standing in a lab.

"What are you two standing around for?"

The blond, named Rose Tyler, and the man, nicknamed Tentoo/John, turned around to the voice of Jackie Tyler, Rose's mother.

"We were just talking..." Rose said.

Tentoo nodded. "Yes, and looking through the different universes on the screens. I expected that there would be some danger somewhere, but..."

"Not much." Rose added. "It's weird. Everything is too calm."

Jackie smiled. "Well, then you two have a few days off! You don't have to travel with those dimension-thingy's..."

"You mean dimension-jumpers." Tentoo said.

"I know what I said."

Tentoo sighed. "Anyyyywaaayyyy...I think that danger is just waiting for them. For the madam and him."

"You mean the Doctor and Donna?" Rose asked.

He raised his eyebrows. "Who else would I talk about? Keep a bit up, will ya? Those two are probably just hitting it off, somewhere, I don't know, and the enemy is waiting for them in the dark..."

"In the dark?" Jackie said.

"Yes and when they least expect it...wham!" Tentoo clapped in his hands and Rose and Jackie both jumped. "The enemy strikes and they're in trouble. Good thing is that they have a daughter."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Unlike a certain couple I know off...when are you two giving me a granddaughter?"

"Oi, watch it blondie!" Tentoo yelled. "We have a son, doesn't that count for you?!"

"Still, even if they have their half-human, half-timelord daughter...we still need to keep an eye out on their universe. Just in case they need us." Rose said.

Tentoo frowned. "Rose, honey...do you still care about them?"

"W-what?!" Rose folded her arms. "No, of course not!"

"Then why do you worry so much? It's been ages since we last saw them." Tentoo wrapped his arms around her from behind. "And I might be his clone, but we're different."

"True. The Doctor would had have a daughter with Rose now." Jackie said. "Not a son who is miles away..."

"Mum..." Rose sighed. "Please, not now."

"What? He is human, he should be able to do it for a second time..."

"Okay, let's not fight." Tentoo grabbed Rose's hand. "We have enough troubles as it is. Let's have some tea, okay?"

"Sounds great." Rose said and they both walked out of the lab with Jackie following them.

They didn't notice a screen in the lab briefly flashing on. A strange hooded figure appeared for a second before it went off.

* * *

"Soooo..."

Olivia, Clara, Strax and Dave stared at the 'cake' they created. The bottom of the cake was floppy, the middle was filled with whipped cream and strawberries and the top was slowly falling apart.

Olivia raised her eyebrows. "Sooooo..." She continued. "What was our plan?"

"I have no idea." Clara said.

"How come that you have such an high IQ, but don't know how to bake a cake?" Dave asked.

"Well..." Olivia scratched her head. "I only once practiced with my mum, but I honestly thought that it would work this damn time...after I only practiced once...isn't that wizard?"

"No, I do not detect a wizard." Strax said.

Olivia giggled. "It's a saying, just..." She sighed and waved with her hand. "...never mind...now, what do we do with this cake?"

Clara stared at her and cocked her head a little. She raised her eyebrows slightly. "I do not know, Olivia...Haply we shouldst burneth t?"

"Excuse me?"

"The eccubus means that it might be a good idea to burn it." Strax answered.

"Wait, you understood her?" Dave asked.

Strax nodded. "Of course. A Sontaran has a high quality translator build into its brain."

"Gross." Clara said.

"It is." Dave added.

Olivia rolled her eyes. She blew some hair out of her face and leaned on the counter, leaning closer to the cake. She stroke her finger through the whipped cream and put it in her mouth. It tasted better than she thought which brought her an idea.

She leaned back and turned around to face the others. With a bright smile she said; "Guys, I have an idea!"

"Oh no." Dave sighed. "What is it? Please, let it be something that won't shrink my toe again."

"Oh, you prawn, that was a year ago. And your little toe is fine."

"Uhm...should I be worried?" Clara giggled.

Olivia grinned. "Nah, anyhow, my father is a bit of a...dumbo. He always leave his stuff all around the house and if I remember correctly, there is a gun in one of the cupboards that can make anything look better. So, if we use it on the cake then..."

"The cake will be perfect!" Dave yelled.

"I was just about to say that, Dave." Olivia said.

Dave shrugged his shoulders. "Hm."

Olivia walked over to one of the cupboards and pulled it open. A gun was indeed sitting next to the cereal. She grabbed the gun and saw that it was indeed the weapon she was looking for. She walked back to the cake and pointed it towards it. With her finger she pulled the trigger and the gun went off.

A strange beam hit the cake, making it glow.

The cake slowly started to change. The cream turned around, turning into what looked like a happy face. The bottom started to grow two sticks, which looked like legs.

"Uhhh..." Clara raised her eyebrows. "Guys..."

The creature that was once the cake stood up and jumped from the table. Its smile turned into an angry and evil grin.

"Run!" Olivia yelled.

She and her friend quickly ran to living room and shut the door behind her. They also quickly shut the other doors.

"What was that?!" Dave yelled.

"I don't know!" Olivia looked at the gun in her hands. She cringed when she saw the label attached to it.

_Not usable for food. _

"Oh shit." Olivia looked at the others. "Guys, this shit is not usable for food, which means that the effect on that cake was meant to happen!"

"Okay, so now we have a monster-creature-cake in the house?!" Dave said.

Olivia nodded. "Yes."

The door behind them started to crack and they could hear the monster growl.

"What shouldst we dou?!" Clara yelled in panic.

Olivia studied the gun in her hand. "There should be a reverse setting on this, dad always puts one on his machines."

"Then you might want to hurry, look!"

Dave pointed towards the door. The monster was now coming from underneath the door by pushing its cream filling through the lower-creak down the door.

"It's coming in!" Clara grabbed a broom that was leaning against the cupboard. She pointed it towards the door. "But it's not going against my broom!"

"Aha!" Olivia yelled. "It has a reverse-setting!" She pushed a few buttons and pointed the gun towards the door. "Get behind me, guys, I think I got this!"

Everyone stepped behind Olivia, except for Clara who held the broom in front of her.

The door creaked and all of a sudden they heard a big sploosh. More cream came out from underneath the door, but it was now mixed with cake. The door opened up and Wilfred appeared in the doorway. He had stepped onto the cake-monster, killing it.

"Gramps!" Olivia yelled. "What are you doing here?"

Wilfred stomped the cream of his shoes. He stepped out of the doorway towards them. "What am I doing here? I heard everyone screaming...wait..." Wilf pointed at Strax. "...that thing looks like a potatoe."

Olivia sighed. "Grandpa, not now."

"My name is Strax, a Sontaran from..."

"Strax, shut up." Olivia interrupted him.

"Love, why are you holding a gun?!" Wilf suddenly yelled out. He quickly pried the gun from her hands. "The Doctor must have left it around. Still, that doesn't mean that you should play with it! This is not a toy!"

Olivia became red with embarrassment. "Gramps, we were just..."

"Oh, how rude of me." Wilf ignored her and turned towards her friends. He stepped towards Clara and extended his hand. "Wilfred Mott, I'm her great-grandfather."

Clara made a small curtesy and bowed her head. "Lovely! My name is Clara Oswald, but thee can calleth me Clara. I am the daughter of David James Oswald."

"Oh..." Wilf retracted his hand awkwardly.

"And I am Strax." Strax said. "I'm from the planet of Sontarans. I crashed my space ship down at miss Oswald's planet named Herath. When I was hiding in one of their houses, the miss and her woman- and male friend ran into the house and discovered me. After that we defeated the enemy and went back to this universe."

Wilf pointed at him. "B-but aren't you the ones who tried to kill us with those fumes?"

"Yes. But those were the plans of my ancestors. And I have now forgiven the Doctor for destroying one of our bases as his daughter has saved my life. A true soldier must know when to forgive his enemies."

"Again with the contradicting words..." Dave whispered.

"So...gramps..." Olivia put her hands in her pockets and pulled her shoulders up. "...wanna explain how you killed the monster?"

"Monster? Oh, the cake!"

"Yes, the cake!"

"Easy. I gave it a good kick and stepped on it. It made a mess, but at least its gone now. Then I found you here with your gun-thing."

Olivia relaxed her shoulders. "Ah...I see."

"You know that you shouldn't play with your father's stuff. He is going to get mad at you."

Olivia frowned. She knew that it was wrong to grab her father's stuff, but it was an emergency.

"Gramps, I don't need a lecturing!" Olivia said loudly. "I know it was wrong of me, but I just wanted to make the cake better!"

"With a gun?" Wilf raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, that gun was supposed to make the cake better, but I miscalculated. It shouldn't be used on food."

"And that's why there was a monster, sir!" Dave said.

"Right. Well, I'm putting this back where it should be." Wilf walked into the kitchen and put it in one of the cupboard. Olivia and her friends followed him to the kitchen. Wilfred turned to them as he grabbed some soap.

"Alright, we better get cleaning!"

Olivia groaned in annoyance. She knew that they had to clean up their mess, but still...she was never thrilled to clean anything up. Much to annoyance of her mother.

"Oh, don't make such a face, sweetheart!" Wilf smiled. "Cleaning can be fun!"

"Says you." Olivia said.

"No, really, it can!" Wilf filled a bucket with water. He also grabbed a few wipes and handed them out to the others. "Come on. Let's get cleaning, everyone!"

Olivia and Dave both sighed while the others ran to the living room with their wipes and bucket full of soap and water.

"Well..." Dave slowly grinned. "Guess there is only one more thing to do."

Olivia raised her eyebrows at him. "And that is?"

"Seeing who can clean it up quicker!" Dave ran to the living room and jumped down to the ground. He made his wipe wet and started to scrub like a madman.

"Oi, we'll see who can do it quicker!" Olivia yelled.

She also ran to the living room and with a smack she jumped down to the floor and scrubbed like their was no tomorrows. Her other two friends, Strax and Clara, were also busy trying to clean.

And while the kids were busy Wilfred was calming leaning against the wall and looking on with a smile.

* * *

"This place is huge!"

Donna's bags hit the ground and the redhead stared with an open mouth at the room. The Doctor was not joking around when he told her that the hotels all had nine galaxy-stars...

The huge room had a nice white carpet. There was a bed at one side with rose petals on it and on the other side were a couch and a tv. Close to the couch was a table with a few chairs and behind that there was a kitchen. There were also a few bookshelves standing against the wall together with a few paintings.

"This room is huge!" Donna exclaimed. "How much did you pay for this?!"

"I didn't. I know a guy who knows an alien and a guy who both know this woman who knows a man that owns a few of these hotels."

"B-but shouldn't you at least pay something? They have diamond streets, don't they care about money?!"

"Well, the economy here is a bit more complicated. They don't care much for diamonds here, but a lot more about social status. People who have no connections here don't come here often."

"Ah, that makes sense...anyways..." Donna threw her arms around him. "...this is amazing!"

"Ha!" The Doctor hugged her back. "I knew you would like it!"

Donna giggled and released him. She grabbed her bags and put them down on the couch. She walked over to the kitchen and saw all the utensils she would use in the kitchen.

She opened a cabinet and saw bread. She grabbed the bread and started to make sandwiches.

"Doctor, I'm making us some sandwiches! What do you want on yours..."

She went silent when she felt the Doctor hugging her from behind. He laid his chin in the crook of her neck and whispered in a low voice; "I can't wait to put you down on that bed..."

"W-what's gotten into you?!" Donna shook him off with a red face and walked to the refrigerator. She didn't want to think about doing "it" with him right now.

Not that she didn't want to, but...she was a bit nervous. She hadn't done it with someone in a really long time and now she was going to do it with an alien...what if she got pregnant? She knew that it wasn't much of a possibility, the Doctor explained that already, but still...and mating with an alien?! It still sounded ridiculous, even when they had been together for years...

"Donna, are you alright?"

Donna realized that she had been standing in front of the fridge for a few minutes. She shook her head to push her thoughts away.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay..." Donna opened the refrigerator. She grabbed some cheese and slices of meat. With her foot she closed the fridge. Donna then walked over to the counter past the Doctor and took the bread. She silently started to make a few sandwiches.

The Doctor scratched his throat. He kept quiet as Donna was making the sandwiches. He could feel that something was bothering her, but he didn't knew what.

He decided to speak up after a few minutes.

"Donna...is something wrong?"

Donna kept making the sandwiches. The Doctor slowly moved over to her and put his hands on her waist from behind.

"Donna..."

"Don't touch me!"

Donna turned around and pushed him away.

The Doctor stumbled back with a confused look. He saw Donna's scared look at him and his two hearts almost broke. It was the same way others had looked at him, as if he were a monster.

Donna stared back at him. She could feel her heart pounding inside her chest.

"Donna..." The Doctor took a step towards her. Donna tried to ran past him, but the Doctor grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his chest. Donna didn't struggle against him and buried her head into his blouse, too afraid to make eye-contact.

"I'm stupid, aren't I?" Donna whispered.

"No. I am." The Doctor said. "I've been married to you for years and I still don't know what's going on in that little pretty head."

"Not the time to call me pretty." Donna looked up at him. She sniffed as tears fell from her eyes.

"But you are." The Doctor wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"As if. I'm not thin or something...I don't have a perfect body..."

"I don't care much about that." He gave a kiss on her forehead as he silenced her negative thoughts. "I care more about who you are...now, tell me what's wrong."

"It's...I'm scared about 'it'."

"What's '_it'_?"

"Mating, you dumbo!" Donna gave him a slap against his arm.

"Oh!" The Doctor's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Y-yeah!" Donna flushed red. "What else?"

"I thought you were mad because I touched your waist."

"Why would I be mad about that? Look, I'm just nervous and a little afraid to be honest. I know we talked about it a few times, but it never happened. We always forgot about it until now. And now I can't get it out of my head. I mean, what if you knock me up or get me some weird disease?!"

"I won't."

"Still..."

"Donna, I won't hurt you. Or at least I won't try to."

"You better not."

"Okay. You're not mad anymore? Or afraid?"

"No and maybe."

The Doctor half-smiled. "Then..." He slowly lowered his hands until they were resting upon her waist. "...I'm going to touch you all I want."

He said it in a low and sensual tone to which Donna thought of as his lover's voice.

She giggled and kissed him briefly against his lips. When she parted she rested her hands against his chest and smiled up at him.

"Can't wait, spaceman."

* * *

Later, after they finished their sandwiches they lay both on the couch. They were cuddled together with Donna against the Doctor's chest as they watched television.

"Doctor?" Donna asked suddenly.

"Hm?"

"Shouldn't we get up?"

"Nah. It's more comfortable this way." The Doctor nuzzled against her neck.

"Is it?" Donna smiled. "Come on..." She jumped up and stroke her pants. With her right hand she then reached out. "...you were so eager, we can't wait, right?"

"Alright." The Doctor sat up and grabbed her hand. Donna pulled him up with a swoop. The Doctor stopped in front of her and raised his eyebrows at her. "Donna...are you sure about this?"

"Yes, why are you suddenly indecisive? Don't tell me that you rather laid down on the couch all day, because we could have done that at home."

"Then, we can begin?"

"Yes, what is this, a diplomatic hearing? Doctor, I want this too now, should I scream from the top of my lungs or are you just that daft-"

All of a sudden the Doctor scooped her up into his arms.

"Allonsy! Off we go then!"

"D-Doctor!" Donna stuttered.

He walked over to the bed and laid her down. Donna became even more red than her hair had ever been as the Doctor kneeled between her knees with a seductive smile.

"Now, let me show you what these hands are capable off." He said with a low tone.

Donna smiled nervously. She was about to find out what the time lord was capable off.

She felt a bit nervous, but knew that there was no turning back. Not that she wanted.

She wanted to see what his hands could do besides piloting the Tardis.

* * *

Meanwhile Olivia and her friends finished cleaning the kitchen. They now sat down in the kitchen, sipping some tea.

"So, what now?" Olivia blew some hair out of her face.

Wilf chuckled. He quickly took his last sip from his tea and stood up. "Well, I'm going back to Sylvia's house. Olivia, sweetheart, when are your parents getting home?"

Olivia sighed. "Maybe tonight, I hope..."

"You can watch tv with your friends until they get back, right?"

"I guess."

"Oh, well, have fun. Don't make another monster, I'm off!"

Wilf waved them goodbye and walked out of the house. Olivia felt bored and decided it would be best to get out of the house instead of just watching tv. She finished her tea and jumped up.

"Okay, we can't stay inside all day!" Olivia yelled. "Let's go outside! Clara, you don't know a lot about our world, right?"

"Yes, but..."

"And Strax, you neither, right?!"

"Actually..." Strax said. "I know a lot about your world. Our unit was required to learn about your planet before we tried to turn it into a clone-planet."

"And don't you have to make homework?" Clara asked. "Your mother told you to finish it."

Olivia rolled with her eyes. "I can finish the homework within half an hour. Come on, you guys! Let's go outside and have some fun! We can go shopping and..."

"Shopping?!" Clara interrupted her.

"Yes..."

Clara jumped up and clapped in her hands. "That means looking for clothes and such, am I correct?"

"You are correct." Strax said.

"Then we need to go! I want to see what sort of clothing your universe has in store! And this dress is a bit old and might be out of date!"

"Okay!" Olivia said. "Come on, boys, we're going out to town!"

David and Strax both shook their heads and sighed; "Woman..."

* * *

While the kids went out to the city and Donna and the Doctor had some time together, Wilfred walked into Sylvia's house.

He walked into the kitchen to see his daughter talking to one of their neighbours names Charlene. The two women were drinking tea and talking gossip, but stopped when they saw Wilf.

"Dad!" Sylvia said. "Where have you been?"

Wilf rubbed his neck. "I drank some tea with my granddaughter, if that's allowed. She has a few new friend, some girl and a potato."

"A potato?!"

"Yeah...but she's fine. I'll be in the living room, watching some tv."

As he walked off he could hear Charlene asking what the hell he was talking about and his daughter telling her to pay no mind to it.

Wilf sighed. He shouldn't say strange things anymore or the neighbours might think that he lost his mind. He sat down and turned the small tv on.

The news flashed into frame and the weather lady started to talk about the weather. It was nothing special, sun and maybe some rain, but Wilf liked the weather lady. She was pretty and reminded him of his wife when she was younger.

Just as the weather lady was about to point at the map, the screen suddenly went static. Wilf leaned closer as a face slowly came onto the screen.

A man with dazzling blue eyes, dark brown hair and a nice jawline appeared in the screen.

_"Is it on?" _The man said.

Wilf went onto his knees and moved closer. He cocked his head and stared at the man.

"Who are you?"

_"Ah, right! Introductions! My name is Jack Harness, I'm a member of Torchwood! You must be Donna's father, Wilfred Mott!"_

"Yes, that I am..." Wilf said. "But...what is a Torchwood? And why are you contacting me?"

_"Easy. Torchwood is a organization, compelled of people, like me, who deal with strange things, etcetera. But even though we are an organization, we uhh, don't operate for the government or anything else."_

"Unlike Unit."

_"Exactly! Oh and I needed to contact you to warn the Doctor and Donna, since I couldn't get a connection with the Tardis."_

"Warn them?" Wilf asked as he got worried. "About what?"

_"About the shadows."_

"Shadows?"

_"Me and my team _ _intercepted a message which was originally meant to be send to the Doctor. We deciphered it and it was...it was from Skaro. I actually wanted to contact Rose, but then I remembered that it wouldn't do much good if she found out. She and the duplicate would freak out and jump to our world, even when it is very risky..."_

Wilf knocked with his knuckles on the tv glass and Jack jumped.

_"P-please don't do that!" _Jack yelled.

"Sorry, but you were rambling like a chicken without a head. Now, tell me, what did the message say?"

Jack coughed and adjusted his clothes.

_"Ahem! Well...the message said that he had been _ _resurrected and that he was going to take his revenge by torturing the Doctor and releasing the shadows."_

Wilf gulped. It didn't sound too good.

"Who's he?" Wilf carefully asked.

_"Davros."_

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. Extra 01: "Snogging session"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To put it bluntly; a whole chapter devoted to Doctor and Donna having sex.  
I'm not sure if I wrote this right, but if you're not into smut things, then just skip this chapter.
> 
> (Also, I'm calling this an extra chapter because of the fact that this doesn't change much to the story.)  
(There might be more extra chapters, not all about sex)

_"Alright." The Doctor sat up and grabbed her hand. Donna pulled him up with a swoop. The Doctor stopped in front of her and raised his eyebrows at her. "Donna...are you sure about this?"_

_"Yes, why are you suddenly indecisive? Don't tell me that you rather laid down on the couch all day, because we could have done that at home."_

_"Then, we can begin?"_

_"Yes, what is this, a diplomatic hearing? Doctor, I want this too now, should I scream from the top of my lungs or are you just that daft-"_

_All of a sudden the Doctor scooped her up into his arms._

_"Allonsy! Off we go then!"_

_"D-Doctor!" Donna stuttered._

_He walked over to the bed and laid her down. Donna became even more red than her hair had ever been as the Doctor kneeled between her knees with a seductive smile._

_"Now, let me show you what these hands are capable off." He said with a low tone._

_Donna smiled nervously. She was about to find out what the time lord was capable off._

_She felt a bit nervous, but knew that there was no turning back. Not that she wanted._

_She wanted to see what his hands could do besides piloting the Tardis._

* * *

The Doctor pulled her shoes off and swung them over his shoulder.

"Away they go!" He said and Donna giggled lightly. The Doctor then moved up and laid kisses on her neck while unbuttoning her blouse.

Donna gasped as his lips made contact with her skin. She moaned a little and laid her head back.

The Doctor noticed it and smirked. He pulled back as he finished unbuttoning her blouse. Her bra was now completely visible. He moved with his fingers against the fabric of the bra and went with his thumbs underneath it.

"Wait." Donna said suddenly.

The Doctor looked up in confusion at Donna.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well..." Donna blushed and avoided his gaze. "You're an alien. And...look, I love you, but I don't wanna get knocked up. Or get any weird diseases."

The Doctor chuckled. He put his hand on her cheek and Donna looked back at him with a bit of an annoyed look.

"Donna, sweetheart...I'm not going to get you pregnant. It's impossible right now."

"Impossible? Why?"

"Well, because you're not ovulating at this moment. When Timelords breed their partner is supposed to be ovulating in order to get a child. Oh, and I don't have any disease."

"So...if we want a 'half Timelord-baby' then we should do it when I'm ovulating. Got it." Donna sighed.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "Donna, do you want a child?"

"What?! No!" Donna gave him a slap on his arm. "One is enough...and now is not the time..."

"You're right. Now it's all about me and you."

"Okay, you daft martian." Donna sat up and pushed him a bit away. "Now, let me get undressed first...before it gets awkward..."

Donna whispered the last part and became red again. The Doctor chuckled again because of her blushing and said; "You are surely displaying some lovely colours on your cheekbones today, Donna."

"Oh, shut it!" Donna jumped from the bed and started to undress while rambling; "I just haven't done 'it' in a very long time! You can't expect me to be all casual about it like you...dumbo..."

Her clothes fell down to the ground. Donna stopped talking. She suddenly felt extremely nervous again. She closed her eyes and sighed. Donna knew that she shouldn't be too scared, but somehow the nervousness crept back into her stomach.

"Donna..." The Doctor walked up from behind her. He could see her shoulders tense up when he gently put his hands on them. He turned her around and stared her into her eyes while saying; "Sweetheart, I promise you, I'm not going to hurt you."

Donna blushed and said softly; "I know, I'm just nervous."

The Doctor quickly looked down at her body and then back into her eyes. He shook his head and chuckled.

"What so funny?" Donna asked.

"Nothing. Donna, you look exquisite."

"Exquisite?"

The Doctor grabbed her hands and pulled her towards the bed. "Oh yes! Exquisite, beautiful, like an undiscovered species!" He laid her down and moved on top of her. Donna glanced down at his size, but quickly looked back up at him.

"Spaceman-"

The Doctor put his finger against her lip to hush her down. "Don't try to deny it." He whispered.

Donna pushed his finger away. "I was just about to say that you're really bad at compliments...'like an undiscovered species'? That almost killed the mood."

"Oh...sorry." The Doctor said a bit embarrassed.

"Well, I can learn you a few more things about romance."

"Teach me? Donna-dear, you don't need to teach me anything. I already have a lot of experience with this."

Donna raised her eyebrows. "With who...oh!" She gasped and an expression of guilt covered her face. "You mean with your wife thousands of years ago..."

"Well, not thousands...but it was when Galifrey was still there. But that was in a different time as a different man. For now I want to experience it with you."

Donna smiled at him. She put her hands against his chest and gave him a few small slaps. "Just don't say weird things."

"No promises."

The Doctor went down and kissed her neck again. Donna groaned as she threw her head back. The Doctor smiled in his kisses.

He stopped kissing her neck and Donna moved her head back up. She wanted to ask why he stopped when she suddenly felt his finger rubbing over the red bud of her breast.

"D-Doctor!" Donna shrieked. She could feel her heartbeat fasten, especially when the Doctor looked up at her with his dark and determined eyes.

"Donna, is something wrong?"

Donna rolled her eyes even though she felt nervous. "Y-yes...you aren't continuing, dumbo."

The Doctor smiled sweetly at her which made her heart beat even faster. Donna looked away with a 'hmpf'. The Doctor looked down at her body again and stroke with his finger over her nipple again. Donna bit on her lip, but a small sound made its way out.

The Doctor chuckled. He enjoyed how his touches made her into a completely different woman.

He moved down and kissed her nipple. Donna's head fell back again and she let out a moan. The Doctor moved with his other hand over her other breast. He then switched it up and moved with lips onto her other nipple.

Donna gasped. She never imagined that the Doctor would make such a good lover...not that she had doubted him a lot, she just never thought much about it...

The Doctor stopped after a while. He looked up and saw Donna, her eyes shut, hands gripping the sheets and her red hair scattered onto the pillow. To him she looked like some sort of goddess.

He sat up and put his hands between her legs, slightly parting them.

"Doctor?" Donna opened her eyes again. She sat up on her elbows and stared at him. "Hold on...aren't we moving too fast?"

The Doctor quirked his eyebrows. "Donna-dear, are you afraid again?"

"Shut it, of course not, just..." Donna glanced at his manhood. She saw that he was already aroused. His size was about average. Or was it bigger? To be honest, she forget what size was normal. Should she even compare him to a human? What would he do if she just...

She sat up, startling the Doctor a bit.

"Donna!" The Doctor yelled.

Donna moved closer. With her hand she gently closed her hand around his manhood.

"D-Donna..."

Donna looked up at the Doctor. She saw a blush on his face which she had almost never seen before. It was a deep shade of crimson red creeping up onto his ears. Donna smirked in triumph. She had the Doctor in the palm of her hands. Now it was her turn to make him feel good.

She moved with her hand in strokes along his shaft. The Doctor gulped loudly and closed his eyes.

"D-Donna!" He suddenly opened his eyes again and grabbed her hand, moving them away from his shaft. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back onto the bed.

Donna felt a bit of disappointment. "W-why?" She stuttered.

The Doctor knew what she meant and shook his head. "It's not something a Timelord does with his wife."

"Oh...I'm so-"

"But we can try it another time if you'd like. After all, we're not exactly bound by the rules of Gallifrey."

Donna smiled a little. "You're right...and we're not bound by the rules of earth either."

The Doctor scratched his chin. "Well, technically..."

"I was joking, you prawn!" Donna gave him a small slap against his arm. "Now, come on, are we going to continue or what?"

"We are..." The Doctor said in a low voice.

Donna's eyes widened when she saw his eyes change. Instead of a determinant there was now a look filled with lust.

She shivered when his hands rested on her legs again.

The Doctor moved down and kissed her. Donna immediately felt her worries fly away. His kisses were filled with love and made her head spin. To her it was better than any human-man had done.

After a few minutes of kissing the Doctor parted away from her. He looked her deep into her eyes and put one hand on her cheek.

"I love you." He whispered.

Donna blushed and she whispered back; "I love you too..."

The Doctor gave her one more mind-melting kiss before he pulled back.

He grabbed her legs and readied himself. Donna closed her eyes waiting in anticipation.

And then it happened.

With a smooth thrust the Doctor entered her.

Donna's eyes flew open. Her body shook and wanted to pull away from the unknown pressure. However, the Doctor held onto her hips to keep her in place.

"D-Doctor..." Donna gasped as she winched at the pressure.

The Doctor stayed in place to get her adjusted to his size. He moved down and gave her a sweet kiss. He then parted away from her and whispered against her ear; "Donna, it's okay, it's me."

Donna chuckled dryly and said; "I know, idiot..."

"Do you want to do the mind-connection again?"

Donna shook her head. Whenever the Doctor got into her mind with his alien-techniques it was kinda weird for her. Plus, she didn't want him to see her thoughts right now...not in the middle of sex.

"Then...can I move?" The Doctor asked.

Donna nodded. "Yes..." She whispered with a blush.

The Doctor started to move. Donna gasped and grasped the bedsheets even tighter. She could feel him inside of and it send shocks through her body. The Doctor leaned closer to her until he was with his chest against her chest.

The Doctor and Donna could feel each others heartbeats.

"Donna, I wanna become one with you." The Doctor whispered into her ear.

"What?!" Donna said confused.

The Doctor sat up again and he pulled her closer into him.

Donna looked up at Doctor. She saw a dark look in his eyes, one that captivated her. Donna turned her head away from him as she could feel her center heat up.

"D-Doctor..." She whispered. Donna could feel her climax coming closer. She didn't want to come so soon, but there was no stopping it.

"Donna..." The Doctor panted.

"Ah..."

Donna..."

"<........>!!!"

Donna screamed out his true name as her climax rolled through her body. The Doctor raised his eyebrows at her, but Donna didn't notice it. She released her grip on the sheets and let out a gasp.

The Doctor stopped moving and pulled out of her. He hovered above her, leaning on his hands, staring at her with quirked eyebrows.

"Donna..." He said. "Did you just yell my name?"

"So? I always yell your name." Donna answered.

"No, but...my true name."

"Ah. Yes, I did...sorry about that..." Donna panted.

"No..." The Doctor's gaze softened. He leaned closer and ticked with his forehead against hers. "I like it when you call me by my real name...just don't say it in public. You know how hard I try to keep it a secret."

Donna moved up and gave him a quick kiss. "You barely need to keep it a secret, spaceman."

"I can, earth-girl."

"Oi, watch it." Donna gave him a small slap against his cheek. The Doctor moved a bit back with a smile and loud gasp. Donna giggled. "Anyway...Doctor, you didn't come."

The Doctor's smile fell from his face. "Donna, I...I can't."

"Hm?"

"I don't wish to hurt you."

"Doctor..." Donna put her hands against his chest. "I want you to come. It is only fair. Also, we might have a problem if you're still aroused. I mean, how is a 906 year old time going to get his jollies off? Aren't you a bit too old for that?"

"Oh, Donna, you're only as old as they say. But if you're insisting...I must warn you...timelords aren't exactly careful..."

Donna rolled with her eyes. "Pfft, bring it, alien-boy..."

The Doctor suddenly grabbed her hips and lifted them up. Donna gasped, but had barely any time to react. He pounded into her with full force. The bedsheets flew to the other side of the room.

"Doctor!" Donna cried out.

"Dream with me, Donna!" The Doctor grunted.

Donna had no idea what he meant by that. She looked up at him and saw that he had a primal look in his eyes.

The Doctor went down and put his hands under her back. He lifted her up so that they were in a sitting position. Donna rested her head on his shoulder and she could his ragged breath and his two hearts beating at a rapid rate.

Donna put her hands on his back and dug with her nails into his skin. The Doctor groaned, but ignored the pain. He put his head against hers so that their minds were connected. Donna felt a small nudge at her scalp and before she knew it he was inside of her mind.

_"Donna, you're beautiful."_

Donna heard his voice echo through her mind.

_"Doctor..."_

_"And your thoughts are really interesting..."_

Donna kept quiet. She put her hands around his neck and closed her eyes.

_"Donna?"_

_"Doctor...I...I can't search deep into your mind, but I can feel your love."_

Donna could hear the man swallow.

_"Donna...dear..." _The Doctor's thoughts faded away from her mind as he pulled back. Donna opened her eyes and stared into his.

"Is something wrong?" Donna whispered.

The Doctor smiled a half-smile at her. "I felt your feelings too...the connection is getting stronger. We're more connected..." He pushed out and into her again. "Like this..." He pushed deeper into her. "Or this..."

"Ah.......<....>!"

"Did you just call my name again?" The Doctor whispered with a low voice.

Donna laid her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Got a problem with that?"

"No."

The Doctor pushed her onto the bed again so that she was laying on her back again. He kissed her neck and Donna moaned.

"Wait, Doctor..."

Donna could feel her climax coming. She wanted to warn him, but the Doctor didn't listen. Instead he went down to her breast and licked it. Donna put her hands on his back. She felt like she was loosing all control as her husband was claiming her.

"Mine..." The Doctor said with a hoarse voice. He stopped kissing her breast and grabbed her hips. His eyes stared down at her with an intensive look.

Donna gasped. She wanted to look away, but kept staring back.

The Doctor moved faster and faster, until Donna could no longer keep up. It was as if time and space stood still and they were the only two alive. Donna knew what he meant by connection. It was not only that he was inside of her, it was that they were slowly becoming one.

Donna put her hand against his chest. She felt his two hearts beating under the palm of her hand. His two hearts...it was weird that he had two, but to her it slowly became normal over time. Just like everything else he did. She truly loved him and more until she couldn't love him any more.

"Donna!"

This time the Doctor was coming. He grasped her hips more tightly and raised his eyes while yelling an inhuman sound.

Donna came too as she yelled out his name again.

"Donna..." The Doctor slumped down onto her. Something warm hit Donna's stomach.

"Doctor..." Donna gasped. She put her hand onto the back of his head while he laid on top of her. With her hand she rubbed through his messy hair.

The Doctor panted into her ear. He suddenly seemed a lot more tired than usual.

Donna gave him a small kiss against his cheek and whispered; "Doctor...Are you alright?"

The Doctor pulled back. He pulled his shaft out of her and laid down beside her on his back.

He just stared at the ceiling of the room and didn't say much. Donna turned her head towards him and asked him, once again; "Are you alright, spaceman?"

The Doctor let out a deep breath. He then turned his head towards her and slowly showed her a half-smile. It was a look Donna knew as the look he gave her when he was proud of her.

She smiled back at them and sighed. They were both smiling proudly at each other.

"Donna..." The Doctor turned around to her and put his hand up to her face to wipe a few strands of hair away. "That was amazing."

"It was..." Donna yawned. "But I'm getting tired...I'm going to take a quick nap..."

"Me too."

"A Timelord can sleep? You almost never sleep."

"I have to after what we did..." The Doctor yawned. He scooched closer to her and entangled his feet with hers. He put one arm on her back and pulled her closer to him. "Timelord also need some rest sometimes. I do miss my bed in the Tardis...it's always so soft...and nice...and comfortable..."

"Hm..."

"But you're not always there...so...this is nice..." The Doctor slowly fell asleep. Donna watched him quietly. She almost never saw him sleep.

He looked very peaceful. She stared at his sleeping face and then fell asleep herself.

Both of them had no idea of the danger coming their way.

TO BE CONTINUED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I saw the comic con video with Catherine and David and now I can't get what Catherine said out of my head how the Doctor probably told Rose that his name's Barry XD


	4. Betrayal

"So, this is our town!"

Olivia showed her new friends around town together with Dave. They walked through the shopping district, where it was busy as always. The people thought that Strax was just a man wearing a costume and some of them were staring and pointing, but no one bothered them.

"Oooh!" Clara ran to a clothing store. She stopped in front of the gallery and looked at the dresses which were hanging there. "These are so pretty!"

"Do you want to buy them?" Olivia pulled her wallet out of her pocket. "I can pay for it if you'd like."

"Really?! Thank you, thank you!" Clara wrapped her arms around Olivia and gave her a tight hug.

Olivia grinned. "No problemo!"

The four of them walked into the store. An employee immediately walked up to them with a smile.

"Can I help you with something?" The man asked them.

"Yes!" Olivia said and she put her hand on Clara's shoulder. "My friend here would like a new dress, right?"

Clara nodded. "Indeed. And I saw a lot of beautiful dresses in this shop. Though some of them might not be up to my taste, I'm ready for a new dress! This one..." Clara pulled her dress a little bit up. "...is really old!"

"Well..." The employee rubbed his neck. "What are you looking for?"

Clara shrugged. "I do not know."

The employee smiled at her. "Alright, let me help you then. Follow me."

Olivia, Clara, Strax and Dave walked after the man. He showed Clara a few dresses and she decided on a few to try on. She went to a dressing room and closed the curtains behind her. Olivia, Dave and Strax sat down on a couch and sighed.

"Why does Clara need a dress?" Strax asked them. "I would recommend something like armor."

"She doesn't need something like armor." Olivia gave Strax a poke with her finger. "But **_you_** are lucky. People think that you're wearing a costume."

"My armor is not a costume!" Strax said. "This is high quality material, only given to soldiers from the highest ranking!"

Dave snorted. "Right...as if rankings matter much nowadays...didn't you crash? How does your ranking matter here? You are not fighting in any war."

"There is always a war to be fought."

"Strax is right!" Olivia said. She wiggled with her finger in front of Dave's nose. "My dad also always tells me that wars are happening on planets that are thousands of light years away!"

Dave slapped her finger away and said annoyed; "Olivia, even if planets are fighting that's not our problem. The only thing that matters is the moment here and now. There is no reason to think about others."

Olivia raised her eyebrows at him. She lowered her hand and put it on her lap. While she looked at him she moved a bit closer to him. Dave kept staring back without saying a word.

"Do you really not care about others?" Olivia whispered.

Dave rolled his eyes. "Of course I don't...I care about you and my family, but aliens who have nothing to do with me...but Daleks are pretty cool."

"Daleks? Are you freaking kidding me?! Daleks?! Those things are creeping me out!"

Dave didn't answer and leaned back against the couch. Olivia sighed. Dave had no idea what he was talking about. He had never even seen a Dalek in real life, he only read and heard about them, so it was oblivious that he would think that the robots were cool. She had a completely other thought of the Daleks. One time when she went with her parents in the Tardis she saw a Dalek. It completely scared her and she had nightmares for weeks. Her father hated them too. Her mother had not much of an opinion though, but she didn't like them much.

"Olivia!"

Clara bursted out of her dressing room. She was wearing a red dress, but more modern. It had long wide sleeves, a cute pattern with roses and was just reaching her ankles.

Clara turned around and said; "Doesn't this one look cute?"

Olivia jumped up. "Oh yes! It looks great on you...you look more dazzling than ever, Clara!" She walked over to her and looked up and down her body with a smile. "It's really your style, but also a lot more modern than your victorian-stylish dress...not that it was ugly, but this one just screams to be worn by you."

"Thank you...but..."

"But?" Olivia cocked her head a little.

"I'm worried about the value...isn't a 100 pounds a bit too much? I mean, if 't be true thee has't not the wage f'r it..."

"What?! Don't worry about money! And seriously, you don't need to go al shakespearian on me with your fancy old language..." Olivia sighed. "I have enough quid on me to pay for that dress."

"A quid?" Clara asked. "What's that?"

Olivia clapped in her hands and then pointed at her with two fingers. "Oh, right, you weren't born in England! A quid is slang for what we call our money. It means the same as a pound."

"Ah, sorry...I'm not from here, so I don't."

"Nah, it's fine...Dave, Strax!"

As Olivia called them, the alien and her friend jumped up at the same time.

"Yes?" Dave asked.

"Yes, miss Olivia?" Strax said.

"I'm gonna pay for the dress and then we're going. Is there anywhere you two would like to go to?"

"Not really." Dave shrugged. "Maybe we can get some ice cream later, but anywhere is fine with you guys..."

Strax folded his arms. "Miss, I would like to go to a weapons-shop."

"We don't have that here."

"Then I would like to go and see your military bases."

"Not a chance...come on, don't you want something new...like a new suit?"

"No. This armor is perfectly fine, miss."

Olivia sighed. "Then let's go with Dave's plan and get some ice cream, alright?"

* * *

Wilfred Mott sat in the living room in front of the tv.

"D-Davros?" Wilf stammered. "But...how...the Doctor told me...he's dead!"

Jack, who was still on the screen, frowned and said; _"Yeah, I don't know how. But he's alive. And he's going after your son-in-law and your daughter. You need to warn them."_

"I can't. Donna and the Doctor are gone. They're off in the Tardis. But they'll return..."

_"Then tell them when they get back. They need to know that everyone is in danger...oh and there's one more thing! Apparently, there is a mole."_

"A mole? Where?"

Jack shrugged. _"I have no idea, sir. But there is a mole somewhere and it is connected to Davros. And you know him. Your whole family knows him. Even the Doctor."_

"Did you say him? Who's him?"

_"You tell me, sir. But we know that it is a male...and it's someone you know."_

"Is it an alien?"

_"We don't know."_

"Hmmm..." Wilf put his finger against his chin and tapped against it. "Maybe it's the potato-man..."

Jack's eyes widened a little. "Wait, do you mean a Sontaran? What's a Sontaran doing at earth?"

"Well...my granddaughter befriended a few aliens. One of them is a Sontaran. The other is something that looks like a human."

"The Sontaran will be more of a problem." Jack said. "I think you should warn the Doctor about him. We don't know what his motive is, but if he's connected to Davros or betraying you in anyway...then your family will surely be in danger."

"Okay! I'm going to warn them! Thank you, mister Harness..."

"Call me Jack, sir."

Wilf nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Sir, you don't have to call me sir."

"Same here." Wilf said. "You can call me Wilf. It's what everyone calls me."

"Okay, then, Wilf...make sure to warn the Doctor and Donna. It's up to you. I have to go, but I'll try to keep in touch."

"Of course...Bye..."

Before Wilfred could say his goodbyes the screen went static and switched back to the news channel. Wilfred put the tv off and stood up. He knew that he had to tell Donna and the Doctor when they came back. Maybe they knew how to stop the Sontaran...

He sighed. His granddaughter trusted an alien for once and look what came of it...

* * *

Meanwhile the Doctor and Donna both woke up at the hotel in Masuchelesprawl town. They slept a few hours and were now fully awake again.

Donna laid on her back staring at the ceiling. The Doctor did the same and they were both quiet.

"So..that was some snogging-session." Donna said.

"Not exactly." The Doctor said. "We have been doing a lot more than snogging."

"Shut it." Donna gave him a slap against his arm. She sat up and rubbed stretched her arms out. "I'm going to get changed and use the loo for a sec..."

The Doctor suddenly wrapped his arms around and pulled her down again. Donna shrieked as she landed on top of him with a thud.

"D-D-Doctor!" Donna yelled.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her tighter. He pushed with one hand through her hair and whispered; "Donna, thank you so much."

"Okay..." Donna looked up with her chin on his chest. "For what?"

"For basically everything."

"Ah...well, you're welcome." Donna gave him a kiss on his chest. The Doctor gulped nervously.

"Donna..." He whispered lowly.

"Yeah, yeah, got it." Donna pushed his arms away and sat up. She looked down at him with a grin. She swept her hair back and said; "You know, I do love your reactions to me. It's fun."

"Fun?" The Doctor sat up too.

"Yes...I almost never see you like that." Donna sighed. "You are always so...on yourself."

The Doctor moved closer and leaned with his head against her shoulder. "I know. But I'm trying to be closer to you."

"Doctor..."

All of a sudden a huge alarm sound went off.

The Doctor and Donna both jumped at the loud sound.

"What is that?!" Donna yelled while covering her ears.

"I don't know, but we better check it out!"

The Doctor jumped out of bed and ran towards the door. Donna shot up. She jumped out of bed and grabbed the Doctor's wrist before he could head out of the door.

"Doctor, clothes!" Donna yelled.

The Doctor looked confused for a second. He looked down and saw that he wasn't wearing any clothes. "Oh. Right. Almost forgot."

"Don't act so calm, you prawn!"

"Sorry, sorry!" The Doctor ran to the other side of the room. He quickly pulled his clothes on. Donna put her clothes on too. The Doctor then grabbed her hand and they ran outside.

When they got out of the hotel, they saw aliens and people running around.

"What is happening?!" Donna yelled.

The Doctor grabbed her hand more tightly. He knew that this wasn't good. This alarm was for lock-down. They had to get back to the Tardis as fast as possible.

A Judoon walked towards them. He raised his gun towards them and yelled; "Sco! Po tro to sho yo plo tro ro sho ho blo no do so sho too po! Yo plo tro sho to wo plo sho blo ro flo sho no plo to sho fo ro plo mo sho ho flo ro flo sco!"

Donna and the Doctor put their hands up. Donna glanced at the Doctor.

"Doctor, what is it saying?" She whispered.

"!o flo sho blo ro flo sho no plo to sho to ro yo kro no go sho blo no yo to ho kro no go sco!" The Doctor said. "Kro cho mo sho to ho flo sho do plo co to plo ro sco!"

The Judoon lowered his weapon. He still glared at the Doctor. The Doctor lowered his hands and Donna did too.

"Wo ho yo sho kro so sho to ho kro so sho po lo ma no flo to sho go plo kro no go sho plo no sho lo plo co kno do plo wo no?" The Doctor asked.

The Judoon sighed and said; "Wo flo sho go plo to sho ma sho co ro yo po to kro co sho mo flo so so ma go flo sho so ma yo kro no go sho to ho ma to sho to ho flo sho so ho ma do plo wo so sho ma ro flo sho co plo mo kro no go..."

"What is he saying?" Donna asked.

"The planet is going on lock-down. They got a cryptic message that the shadows are coming...Donna..." His voice went quieter and he whispered; "We have to leave. Just follow me, but don't say anything."

Donna nodded silently.

"Go plo plo do bla sho wo flo cho ro flo sho go plo kro no go sho to plo sho fo kro no do sho ma sho ho plo to flo lo sho to plo sho so ma yo sho ma to!" The Doctor said to the Judoon.

"Plo kno ma yo!" The Judoon answered.

"Follow." The Doctor whispered to Donna and he slowly walked off with Donna following close behind. Around them it was chaos. Everyone was running around, quickly finding shelter.

When they reached the Tardis, they quickly jumped inside.

The Doctor pulled the lever and the Tardis transported away from the planet.

* * *

"What was that about?" Donna asked as they flew through space. "And what are the shadows?!"

The Doctor didn't answer. He piloted the Tardis in silence.

"Doctor!"

"Hm?" The Doctor looked at her.

"The shadows, what are they?!"

"The shadows are...someone send them a cryptic message..." The Doctor said. "...as a warning. We're lucky that this one Judoon didn't recognize me. Otherwise we would have been taken to the shadow proclamation."

"Are the shadows from the shadow proclamation?" Donna asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, no...the shadows are what we found in the library...the Vashta Nerada...but I wonder who send the message."

"Maybe an old enemy?"

"Yeah, I have many old enemies...I can't think of anyone that would know of the the Vashta Nerada...it all doesn't make any sense."

"Hmmm...maybe it's someone you know?"

"Don't be so daft." The Doctor snorted.

Donna rolled her eyes. "Then who else, sunshine? Because there is no one who even knows of the shadow monster, except us, our daughter, and professor River and her friends."

"Wait. Olivia's friends!"

"Huh?" Donna cocked her head. "What about them?"

"Olivia must have told them about it! Oh, dear, you're brilliant!" The Doctor grabbed her shoulders and smiled at her. "It's so easy! She told them about it, one of her friends is evil and blam! We got them!"

"But who could it be?" Donna asked.

The Doctor released her shoulders. "I don't know...but we better get back home and question them before it's too late! Someone who can order those shadows around is not someone to be messed with!"

The Doctor ran towards the panel. He ran around it as the Tardis moved back towards earth. Donna leaned back against a pillar and watched him.

She got a bad feeling in her stomach.

* * *

Meanwhile Olivia and her friends just arrived back at her home.

"I'm going to put on my new dress!" Clara yelled and she barged up stairs.

"Clara, hold on!" Olivia quickly ran after her. Dave and Strax decided to grab some cola and relax in front of the tv.

Olivia ran up the stairs. She grabbed Clara's arm before the girl could reach her room.

"Hold on!" Olivia said. "You can't just change in my room!"

"Huh? Why's that?" Clara asked calmly.

"Well...because it's messy!" Olivia ran into her room. She ran to her bed and quickly pushed her stuffed bear from her bed into a drawer. She then jumped from her bed and grabbed a few books which she shoved into her bookcase.

"It's not that messy..." Clara said. She pulled her old dress off and threw it to the side. Olivia blushed and looked away while Clara was standing in her underwear. Clara chuckled. "Olivia, my good friend, don't tell me that you are embarrassed about me being undressed!"

"I-I-I'm not embarrassed!" Olivia yelled. She looked away with a red face.

"Ah, thou art too cute!" Clara wrapped her arms around Olivia and pulled her into a hug. "Don't be all embarrassed now, in my town it was normal for friends to see each other naked."

Olivia quickly pushed her away. "We're not like that in the real world, get off!"

Clara stepped back. "Alright, I'm sorry I'm not from the real world..." She grabbed her new dress and put it on. "...but on a serious note, do you and Dave never hug?"

"O-of course not!" Olivia stuttered with a red face. "We don't hug naked!"

"But you do hug?"

"What?! No!"

"But you two are friends."

Olivia put her hands on her hips. "Just friends! We never...look, don't you need to zip up your new dress?!"

"Oh, you're correct, I had almost forgotten it!" Clara grabbed the zip of her dress and pulled it up. She then made a little around. "How does it look?"

"You look pretty." Olivia said. "It really suits you!"

"Thank you!"

"You can see in my mirror, if you'd like..."

Clara ran to the mirror in the room and looked over herself.

While Clara was checking herself out, Olivia could hear the Tardis. She walked over to the window where she could indeed see the blue box appearing.

"I look amazing! Sublime, beautiful, just amazing!" Clara stroke a pose in front of the mirror, with her hand behind her head and puffing out her chest. She turned around towards Olivia. "Olivia, don't you think I look...wait...what are you looking at?"

Clara stopped posing and walked over to Olivia. When she stood next to her, she saw the blue box too.

"My parents are home." Olivia said.

"Hm, I wonder why they're home so early. Wouldn't they be gone for a whole day? They've only been gone for 4 hours, why are they home so early?"

"Don't know why, but we better check it out!"

Olivia and Clara stormed out of the room and down the stairs in a hurry.

* * *

The Tardis appeared in the garden. When the machine was in place, the Doctor and Donna stepped out of it.

"Sweet home." Donna sighed. "If only-"

"OLIVIAAAA!" The Doctor suddenly yelled loudly. Donna shrieked and covered her ears. When he stopped screaming, Donna lowered her hands and glared at him.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"Why did you scream her name like that?!" Donna said annoyed.

"Why? I always call people like that!"

"Yes, people like me, but not your daughter! Be nice to her!"

"I am nice to her! I was just calling her!"

"Sure, honey." Donna sighed. She rolled with her eyes and stared at the door to see if her daughter was coming. Donna was sure that her daughter wouldn't like to accuse any of her friends, but there wasn't much of a choice. If the Sontaran was using her then he had to go.

After a few minutes of waiting Olivia walked into the garden together with her friends.

"Dad, why are you yelling?" Olivia asked calmly as she walked up to them with her hand behind her back and a small smile on her lips. "I thought everything went well with your date with mum..."

The Doctor suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her aside together with Donna.

"Dad!" Olivia quickly pulled her arm back. "What's gotten into you?"

"Olivia, dear...we think that one of your friends might not be who he says he is."

"Wait, what?"

"Honey..." Donna smile gently at her.

"No, my friends wouldn't do something like that!" Olivia said, loud enough for the others to hear. "And why are you saying 'he'?!"

"Because!" The Doctor said, loudly too. "We think that the Sontaran might be betraying you!"

"You mean Strax?! No, he's my friend!"

"Friends can betray you!" The Doctor yelled. He slowly started to get agitated with his daughter. "Now, we need too..."

"Dad, stop it!" Olivia yelled, shutting him up. The Doctor quickly closed his mouth. Olivia groaned and rubbed through her hair. "Just because my friends aren't normal doesn't mean that they will betray me! They don't do that!"

"We wouldn't do that?" Dave said suddenly.

Olivia blushed, turned with her parents towards her friends and said; "You were listening?! Don't tell me..."

"Honey..." Donna put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "They were listening the entire time while you and the Doctor were screaming your heads off...of course they heard everything."

"Oof." The Doctor said.

Strax took a step forward, but held his gun in his pocket. He stared at the Doctor and said; "Doctor, I am not trying to betray you. A true soldier never betrays his own allies."

"That's what I mean!" The Doctor yelled. "You are a Sontaran! You would never betray your own kind!"

"No, I wouldn't. But I am now in service of miss Olivia. I would not betray her."

"How are you so sure?!"

"Because miss Olivia saved my life." Strax said.

The Doctor groaned. "Still..."

"Dad, stop, Strax wouldn't hurt me!" Olivia said loudly.

"Well..." The Doctor cocked his head and made a face.

"Doctor!" Donna said. "Strax is our daughter's friend. She knows how to choose her friends right, none of them would betray her..."

"Hold on." Clara suddenly interrupted. She pointed towards the Tardis where the the door just closed. "Dave ran into the Tardis. Is that a problem or...?"

"It is a problem!" The Doctor ran after him into the Tardis followed by the others. When everyone was in, the doors closed behind them. Dave was calmly leaning against a pillar.

"Dave!" Olivia said. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to prove a point." Dave shrugged.

"What kind of point?!"

As Olivia yelled that sentence the box suddenly started to shake violently. Dave grabbed the panel as he flew forward and so did the Doctor. Clara was almost flung against the wall, but was able to grab the railing. Strax grabbed the railing as well while Olivia managed to grab a chair and Donna grabbed the Doctor's leg.

"What happening?!" Donna screamed.

The Doctor stared at Dave. He saw no emotion on Dave's face and raised his eyebrows at this.

"Doctoooorrrr!" Donna grabbed his leg even tighter and the Doctor winched a little at her grip.

"Donna! Please let go!" He yelled.

"And get flung to the other side of the room?! Bloody NO!"

The Doctor clenched his teeth as the Tardis rolled through space. He grabbed the screen and saw that they were heading towards an unknown base in space.

"Just great!" He yelled. "Really great!"

"Dad, what is it?!" Olivia yelled.

The Doctor glanced at Dave who suddenly seemed as frightened as the others.

"Dad!" Olivia screamed again. "What's happening?! Where are we going?!"

"Some base! Just hold on until the Tardis settles down!"

They all held on tight as the Tardis rocked violently.

The Doctor hoped that they wouldn't end up somewhere bad...or someplace where they couldn't return from...

* * *

After a bit of trashing around the Tardis came to a halt.

"Phew..." The Doctor sighed as he released the panel.

Donna quickly released his leg and took a deep breath out of relief too. The others pried their hands away from what they were holding and they all stood up.

"Okay, where the bloody hell are we?!" Donna said.

The Doctor grabbed the screen and narrowed his eyes. He typed onto the keyboard and another screen popped up. "I think we're at a Dalek base.." He turned his head towards Dave and said, with a bit of annoyance in his voice; "Why did you do that?!"

"Do what?" Dave said. "I didn't pilot the Tardis towards here! I just wanted to talk to Olivia in private and then it suddenly started to move!"

"Then why where you waiting for us?!"

"Because, I actually wanted to talk to Olivia and I expected her to follow me here, not all of you!"

"Dave..." Olivia stepped between the two men. She looked concerned at him. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well..." Dave rubbed his neck and blushed. "I...actually...I...I wanted to ask you if you could help me with something...look! I can't talk about it here with everyone present, it's something personal!"

Olivia smiled at him. "Whatever it is, we can talk later..." She turned back to the Doctor. "Dad, what do we do now?"

"We transport out of here as fast as possible." The Doctor said with a sigh. "The Daleks haven't noticed us yet, so we should be going before they do."

"Good idea, sir." Strax added.

"Wait, what are Daleks?" Clara asked confused.

"I'll tell you later..." Olivia mumbled. "...for now we need to get out and...Dave!"

All of a sudden Dave ran out of the Tardis. He didn't say a word, he just opened the door and sprinted out as fast as he could.

"Blooming blossoms, what is he doing?!" Clara said.

"No idea!" The Doctor ran out of the Tardis too with the others following him.

They saw that they were in a long and metal hallway that split into two ways.

"Which way did he go?" Olivia asked and she followed her question up by yelling; "Dave!"

"Sssshhh!" The Doctor grabbed her arm and said; "Be quiet! We don't need to let those Daleks hear us! We need to..."

Olivia pried her arm away. "I don't care. Dave is my friend, I'm going to find him!"

She ran off into the right wing of the hallway.

"Oi!" Donna yelled. She briefly looked at the Doctor. "Take the other side, okay? I'm gonna go and get Olivia."

"Donna, wait!"

Donna rolled her eyes. "You dumb prawn, I'm not even running yet!"

The Doctor sighed. "But you're about too."

"Yes, I am to get Olivia back."

"I know, but what if you run into some Daleks?"

"Then I'll hide. Just go the other way. Let's promise to meet at the Tardis within 15 minutes."

"Okay..." The Doctor moved closer to her. "Just be careful..."

He grabbed a small gun out of his pocket and put it into her hands without the other's seeing.

"Use this only if someone attacks you." He whispered.

Donna raised her eyebrows, but nodded understandably. The Doctor took a step back and Donna took off after her daughter.

"Now..." The Doctor turned back towards the others. "We're going to take the other side and see if Dave ran off in that direction, got it?"

Strax nodded. "Yes sir."

"Understood." Clara said.

"Good!" The Doctor walked into the other part of the hallway. "Let's go then!"

"Yes sir!" Clara and Strax said and they ran after him.

* * *

Donna ran through the long metal hallway. There were doors on each side of her with wooden plates above them.

Finally, after running for what seemed like minutes, Donna found Olivia at of the hallway. The girl had her back on her, but turned around when she heard her mother.

"Mum!" Olivia turned around and Donna immediately gave her a hug.

"Olivia, it isn't that smart to run away like that."

"I know, I'm sorry." Olivia pulled out of the hug and looked at her. "I just thought that Dave might be here..."

"I don't think Dave is anywhere here..." Donna looked around. "But...maybe we should knock on one of these doors?"

Olivia put her hands on her hips. "And what, get the Daleks to notice us?"

"They won't notice us." Donna walked over to a door and tried to open it, but to no avail.

"Mum!" Olivia said as the handle squeaked. "Stop!"

"Ah, this one isn't opening. I'm gonna try the other one."

"Mum, you can't..."

"You're right, I can't do this on my own." Donna pointed at another door. "You try that one, I'll try this one."

"Ugh, fine." Olivia walked over to a door on her left and tried to open it, but it didn't. "This one doesn't open either!"

"Hmmm. Mine neither." Donna stopped trying to open the doors and straightened her back. She swept her hair back and sighed. "Okay, let's get back to the Doctor before we get noticed by..."

_"EXTERMINATE."_

Donna and Olivia both gasped. They froze for a second before they frantically started to pull at every door.

They heard the metallic voices of the Daleks coming closer and closer.

"Open, damn door!" Olivia yelled in panic.

Donna stopped pulling at one door. She had a feeling that none of these doors would open, so she grabbed Olivia and pulled her against the wall. She then grabbed the gun the Doctor gave her and pointed it towards the sound of the Daleks.

"Mum, where did you get that gun?!" Olivia asked.

"Your father gave it to me." Donna smirked a little. "Now...it's time to exterminate those Daleks ourselves."

* * *

Meanwhile, The Doctor, Clara and Strax were still walking through the hallway.

Eventually the hallway came out into a bigger room. The room was empty, except for a panel and a few doors. In the middle of the room they saw Dave standing.

"Dave!" Clara wanted to run up to him, but the Doctor stopped her.

"Dave..." He said carefully. "You do know that this is a dangerous zone, right? There could be a Dalek coming out of a door and kill you any moment."

Dave turned around with a calm expression on his face.

"Oh, I know."

"Dave...?" Clara said. "What are you..."

"I was afraid that you wouldn't follow me Doctor." Dave said. He walked to the panel. "But you were so dumb enough to follow into the spider's nest."

"So it was you..." The Doctor frowned. "You were the one who send the message..."

"Correct."

Dave pushed onto a few buttons and suddenly dark strings came out of a wall from behind them. The Doctor, Clara and Strax had no time to react as the strings wrapped their hands from behind and pulled them down to the ground and against the wall.

They all groaned and tried to stand up but it was no use. All they could do was sit up with their hand tied behind them.

"I can't get loose!" Clara yelled.

"Me neither, miss!" Strax said. "But don't worry, a true soldier will think of a way to get out!"

While the two were trying to break free Dave looked down at the Doctor with a cold look in his eyes.

"Dave..." The Doctor said with a rough voice. "Why are you doing this? Isn't Olivia your friend? Why would you betray her?!"

Dave rolled his eyes and sighed. "Doctor...Olivia is my friend...but she is also the daughter of my enemy...which I think makes us frenemies..."

"Wait, what are frenemies?" Olivia whispered to the Doctor.

The Doctor gave her a shrug as an answer and then looked back at Dave.

"Dave, what makes you my enemy?" The Doctor asked him. "I have never done anything to you."

Dave chuckled. "I know..." He took a few steps backwards. "But you have done a lot of things to my father..."

They suddenly heard a light pitched sound that looked as if something on wheels came towards them. Out of the darkness came a man, sitting a machine, with wrinkled and damaged skin. His eyes stared right into the Doctor's as the look of the timelord changed into a look of pure fear.

"D-Doctor?" Clara asked. "What's wrong?"

"You...you are supposed to be dead." The Doctor whispered to himself.

The man titled his head slightly and chuckled.

"Doctor..." He said in a raspy voice. "You will never be capable of killing me..."

Strax groaned and shivered a little at the voice.

"Doctor, who's that?" Clara asked, now more loudly. She noticed the Doctor's look and Strax's shivering.

The Doctor stared into the man's eyes and said the name with a tremble in his voice.

"That's Davros."

To be continued!


End file.
